Majikoi - Dark Beginning
by DisasterPhoenix
Summary: In every beginning there is an end that will lead to a new beginning. How can one really tell which is which? Where there is shimmering light there will always be a shadow of darkness. A phenomenon has happened and a boy arrives to Kawakami City. His reasons are not even clear to himself. Will his appearance make an impact on this city for the best or will drive it to the ground?
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter has been reedited. I realized that some work needed to be done. And... I DO NOT OWN MAJIKOI!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The First Day**

? ? ? ? ? ?

In a gaping crater, lies a body at the center with his well being in fatal condition. His clothes are ripped intact from head to toe. Also soaked and showing signs of a degree burn all over his body. He is covered with large pieces of boulders any bigger could crush his bones. He monologues bleakly in a silent tone that others wouldn't be able to hear."Hehe... So this is how its going to end... This whole trial was an impossible one to accomplish. ...Isn't it? To that all judging person who claims the name of a God... was this the fate you had desired all along? Me to have my last moments being brutalized by the quietus strings that are possessed in the palm of your hands. Was there more to it than that? Is there another truth that I will never be able to reach..." he begins to wander his eyes to see the shadow of his approaching demise, intense hatred can be sensed from a distance away. "This has all been the work of fate toying with me, looking down on me with no mercy or salvation. ...As if any sort of God would try anything at this point. ...Oh well... There is no choice now but to finish all of this! I was patient for something to change only being disappointed. Better for all to prevent any further misery implanted to the surroundings of this affair." he gets up groaning heavily and dusted himself off. Looks forward in muddle sadness speaking in utter doubt. "This... will... all... come to a close. One shot...

* * *

April 19th

On a moving train...

_'I have traveled a long distance with excitement to finally arrive at my destination,'_ the boy with crimson twilight eyes speaks in thought. He would like to be able see the scenery outside the window, also wanting to feel the breeze of the wind out there through his short silver white hair. Unfortunately the motion of the train causes him to feel extremely nauseous. '_Ugh, this ride is taking too long. Lucky having my pitch black jacket, calms my nerves down slightly,_' the boy is also wearing a carmine like red dress shirt with dark blue jeans, and regular gray shoes. "Hey, how much longer till we reach the next stop?" asking the person next to him.

"Five minutes," replied a giant man having a deep scornful tone in his voice.

"Thank you very much for taking the time to answer a question from a person like me." the boy said with his usual angelic smile and demure tone of voice. '_When I arrive to my stop, everything is gonna change. Xi Wangmu. It really is such a misfortune for those poor other people going to the same place as I. Mostly due to the rumors that are going around in nearby towns about my stop, probably nothing worse than anything this disaster of creation has experienced before. I have heard there is a scary cannibalistic monster that roams around the city, something about a illegal drug distribution, and many more incidents occurring in that place. Perhaps is just an exaggeration_.' "Hey, how much longer till the train arrives at its stop?"

"Three minutes!" the man loudly answered.

_'Huh, I wonder what is with him? Hmm, maybe he isn't a day person. Ahh, the train ride is getting more and more difficult to deal with every passing second_.' He puts both hands on the top of his head. '_Well of course that is to be expected from me...'_ It's been a while since he had traveled, to be more precise, its been several years since the boy has moved anywhere riding any sort of transportation vehicle_. 'With any chance... my body will get use to the sensation... the sensation of being on this death of a ride!_ "Hey-"

"Stop right there you little runt, and shut up!" the mans voice booms out.

"Whoa, calm down man," shaking his hands left and right. "There is no need to get so worked up over noth-"

"Yes there is!" breaking him off and lashed out. "This is the tenth time you asked that question, now keep your mouth shut before I get even more mad!"

"Okay, okay, no problem there is for me to try to stop talking so much. Sooo about the time..."

"One minute, it is just one minute away thank goodness!"

"Thank you very much loud person." turning his head back.

"Grrrr...!"

_'Boy, now that was such a dramatic scene. This devil should be more careful when dealing with people, its been so long since I've interacted with a person this long before, even though he had an issue with his temper. I just realized that talking took my mind off this sick feeling. ...No, all I have to do is wait it out. Wait it out! Wait it out! Wait it out! Damn it... this is too aggravating!'_ "Hey mister! When is the train gonna-"

Soon to realized that the seats were all empty and that the train had stopped.

"...Finally, I'm at Kawakami Station!" he said out loud cheerfully. "The first objective to do is go to a store that sells manga, because that is what I'm currently in the mood for!" begins to reach for the door with his hand, then... "What...?" the door suddenly closed._ '...What just happened...?'_ The train starts to move, then accelerates. "No, no stop the tr..a..in.." his sickness has caught up quickly and starts to increase drastically. The paleness of his face has become quite sallow and that was just the beginning. '_Now I understand how Natsu must have felt...'_

"Hey mom, what is that person doing smashing on the train's window and panting heavily?" a kid asked watching the window scene.

"Look away!" the mother drags his sleeve. "These tourist keep getting stranger by the year!"

Many minutes later pass by...

He makes it back to where he left off in one piece._ 'Because of that unforeseen mishap, I ended up having to spend a lot of extra time on that... train! The people who came onto the train were so generous to someone insignificant as me. Certainly because they were seeing me in a lot of agony. Being pitied that much by so many people was very demeaning, but my strength was too lacking in any attempt to drive them away. They supplied me with the necessities to getting by before returning back to Kawakami Station. Thank God another ordeal has come to a end, though I no longer have any shoes since they were to only things I had to sick on. My eyes were impaired to the point that the vomit looked like blood. Many worse misfortunes are to come to me that are unavoidable. I've accepted that.'_

Finally he goes to walk out of the station to see the sunshine_. 'Ah, Kawakami City, its been a very long time sine I've last visited here. This city has always got this strange feeling to it, so much different from where I used to live, quite pleasant. ...Alright already past noon meaning it's time for lunch. Technically brunch since I literally lost my breakfast. Manga will have to wait. So sorry, very sorry!'_ He sees a knowledgeable looking local. "Hello, local do you know of any places to get some food, somewhere close from here would be nice."

"Oh, you must be a new face here," the local looked at him. "There is a shopping district in front of this station called Kinryugai. They should have plenty to select from for your liking."

"Thanks for the advice. Bye!" he dashes off.

He waves. "No problem."

While he walks leisurely to the shopping district, his mind begans to wonder... _Heh, so far there is no signs of abnormality in this city... for now, but I won't let my eyes deceive me. I can see through such deception. There are shadows hidden in every corner and this place is no exception._ The boy hums to his arrival to Kinryugai. Upon his eyes he sees there is a bookstore in this district._ Hm, this store seems to have a lacking of manga. Very sad, it's not like I dislike books, manga just reigns supreme in the literary arts. I love many types of other books as well. Some even surpass my top manga list. Maybe they are on equal plane overall. ...Thinking about this will lead me to a long debate with myself that will take days, weeks, or maybe months. Years if I have to... no more on that subject!_ He shakes his head at the thought.

There is also a restaurant. He isn't looking for something fancy. A search for his meal to devour goes on, no stores are showing sign of peaking his curiosity. Eventually sees a store with no sign over it that does interest him. Completely intact not making it abandoned or rundown. There is also not a for sale marking anywhere. As his hand reaches for the door...

*SLAM*

...A person pushes the door open hastily holding something ramming into each other. The silver haired boy fell onto the ground. In a moment... !? He felt a sharp pain coming from one of his hands. According to his sight he sees there is a spear lodged inside the palm of his left hand.

"Are you okay!?" said a male voice from above.

He takes a look up and sees a man of average height. He has short brunette hair, having spiky bangs with dark brown eyes._ 'From the look of those eyes, he is concerned about my condition probably only because he caused it. Still caring of him anyway_.' "Hehe, don't worry I'm perfectly fine, there is nothing to be concerned with," he smiled getting back on his feet._ I would hurt him if it had not been an accident... this time._

"There is no point of lying, no one would be blind to the fact that you have a spear pierced into your hand," the brunette points out.

_'This guy is more clever than anticipated. Is he some sort of genius? No, what he said is the truth, my wound is not discrete at all. Some of the blame does __falls on me. How careless to not expect accidents. Well, accidents are a natural occurrence in the world. Oh well, no harm done... this time_.' "Anyway, you seem to have a lot of weapons on your carry. Mind to tell me the reason?"

The brown hair was carrying a set of spears, now laying on the ground. "Some people I know requested me to deliver these supplies from this soon to be closed down building. Part of this store was used as storage until now. All of weapons are fake except one, and that one is currently inside you. Talk about bad luck."

_'That explains everything. This kind of bad luck is common to me...'_ "So, you are helping people out of the kindness of your hearts?" '..._He looks at me dumbfounded?'_

"No, it isn't that."

"You owe them?"

"No, I'm doing this to get a favor out of them in return later on."

_..._ "Oh, so you must be like some sort of credit card."

"I guess your kind of right..."

They both laugh at the remark.

The stabbed boy's red eyes stare at him for a while expecting him to do something. The latter is weirded out by how he stares at him extensionally weird. Waiting bored, decided to speak instead. "In that case, you should take this back, I hope they don't mind having a little blood on it," he slowly pulls the spear out without a second thought.

Shocked by his action... "Hey, opening a wound like that is dangerous! he yelled.

"No need to be concern as I said before, I'll be treating my own wound while getting a bite to eat. I will do my best to avoid my blood falling on the surface which isn't that hard for me."

"I think your missing the point," he sighs. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Do you mind if I get your number. Just in case-"

"You see a dead body on the news to prick your conscious?"

"N-No! I-"

"Hehe, I'm joking relax. Sure it's no trouble at all."

"Ok, let's use infrared."

"Umm, how do you do that?"

"I'll help with that. Give me your phone."

"...Okay," he hands over his jet black phone and looks over his shoulder to make sure that someone doesn't look at what shouldn't be seen by the likes of him.

"This phone looks very unusual," he looks at it closely.

"That is because the phone was custom made by yours truly."

"You seem to have kept the infrared option fortunately."

_'Or is it? We both traded numbers_.'

"We never introduced ourselves, I'm-"

"Hold your tongue, please little boy."

"Little boy? I'm taller than you!"

_'...Barely kid.'_ "I rather not give out my name. Neither should you. We might not even meet again. Who knows?" '_This was actually the first time I ever given my number to someone face to face.'_ "Bye," as he walks away he sees his reflection through a window. A bright smile is noticed by him. '_Seems like I enjoyed myself talking to that boy. It might be that he reminds me of someone... but I don't remember who exactly. If I end up seeing him again will the answer come to me? Won't know till it happens.'_

After tending to his wounds from a first aid kit he carries around him. Goes to a small cafe for a meal, if nothing but sweets and tea count as a meal.

_'Ahhh, the green tea taste so good. There are different types of green tea, for today regular straight tea is just find. One that isn't made well will end up tasting flavorless and bitter. Leaves or not. Green tea taste so fresh in Japan like its place of origin. Nothing can beat the soothing fragrance of tea during sweets in a this peaceful environment. ...!?' _A sudden realization flashes before his mind._ 'Wait a minute! Why am I here in the first place!? I know about some reasons being at Kawakami City... just the main fragment I'm missing is what my mind is telling me. This might prove to be a problem later-'_

"KYAAAAA!" a voice of a women screams out, interrupting his line of thought. "Someone please stop that thief! He robbed my purse!" she says while trying to catch up to the fleeing man.

_'That thief is running towards my direction. There are people everywhere around me who heard the woman's pleads. They are ignoring them and letting the thief pass by just going on with their business pretending nothing is going on. How sick of them. How fortunate for me that I get all the fun to myself!'_ He now moves in front of the man's escape path.

"Move out of the way brat!" the man says pulling out a knife and tries to stab him.

He avoids the attack by moving to the sides while extending his leg for a trip off the air. "Sok Tong!" performs a downward hit using his elbow to strike the back of his vulnerable neck.

"Ga...!" the thief is knocked out instantly.

Then he proceeds to grab the purse and returned it to the women running toward him.

"Thank you," she says in gratitude. "..."

_'She doesn't know how to address me.'_ "There is no need to reveal my name nor should you introduce yourself to me. That black sand bandit outfit you're wearing says so. Even your face is discretely well covered to block any part of you."

"My, my. Aren't you a observant one?" replied sarcastically. "To show my appreciation for your valiant deed, I want you to have this," she holds out a key putting it in her shinning knight's hands. "It's a key to an apartment, you can use this as storage space, the engraving on it will tell you all you need to know since... by the looks of on your face are the following... you just arrived here, there was no plan of where you were staying comes to that mind of yours, and that your supplies are being sent to no specific location to be picked up. My advice is to call the movers of yours soon. Am I wrong in any of that?" acting confident in herself.

"...Now who is the observant one..." He chuckles._ 'This person is good_._ Way too good...'_ "In any case I need to leave to go somewhere else to finish my snack."_ 'I have a bad feeling something will happen if this conversation goes on any long.'_

"Oh, ok. Also go somewhere to take a nap. Your tiredness can be seen very easily."

"I'll consider it."

The women suddenly skips to behind his back, holding his head with her gloved hands, then leans in to whisper... "Let us meet again... Ka-ra-su..."

'!' He turns around hastily only to see the woman had disappeared. '_Who is she!? How does she know that name!? Was that scene before more than a coincidence!? ...No use pondering about it now. Other things need to be attended with. The next time we meet, more will be clear_.' He dials on his phone having a short conservation. "Okay you got the address where I want my supplies sent to, right?"

"Yes sir. Wrote down every single word down," a man's voice on the phone.

"That will be all. Bye."

"Bye."

_'Now that is taken care of, that's one less problem to worry about. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell the movers to drop my stuff down anywhere in the city. Actually it wasn't a bright idea at all. Note to self, be careful when dealing with relocation. Who knows? I might end up having to disappear for a while quite often, in fact it's almost certain. My mind needs some place to clear my head.'_

He heads to the Tama Bridge._ 'Bridges have a nice scenery to them. There is suppose to be another title for this bridge, but I can't remember what the name was.'_ While walking something begins to irritate him. '_Someone is following me and now is hiding behind the tower part of the bridge. This individual has light foot steps. No point letting this charade go on any longer. Only one thing to do...'_ "By any chance you mind stop hiding over there." '_Calling the stalker out is the best solution.'_

"...!?" The person comes out of the tower. It was a young girl. She has blue eyes, short dark green hair with straight bangs in addition of two twin very long pony tails tied by white ribbons each and... a sword.

_'How exciting! But wait isn't there a Sword and Firearm Control Act in this place. This girl must be a hardcore delinquent. Wonder what her next course of action will be? Can't wait to see!'_ "..."

"H-Hello!" her face scowls at him.

"...?"

She takes steps closer. "U-Umm...!" her face becomes anxious.

_'What is with her? This is not how a delinquent is supposed to act from what I seen. If she isn't gonna speak clearly, then I'll have to say the first line_.' "Hello there little girl. Do you need some medical help?" he bluntly asked.

"N-No... that... i-is..."

"Come on Mayucchi! Don't back down!" said a random voice.

_'Who was that?'_

"B-But Matsukaze, this isn't going well at all." She replied flustered.

"You can do it! Mayucchi!"

_'This Matsukaze... the only possibility I see is a cell phone strap coming out of the palm her hands. Is that Matsukaze? Boy, even my lax nature is starting to stiffen by this performance.'_

Her face turns red seeing him stare at her seeing what she was doing. "... I-I'm sorry!" she now dashes away from the boy.

"What are you doing!?" the object says coming from her hand.

"Living to fight another day!" she shouts.

"This isn't some fight you need to run from! Turn back!" the object's command was for naught as they continue to get farther away.

_'Huh, this is that different type of strange I'm used to, I wonder what kind of business she wanted with me?'_

* * *

At the end of the bridge, the running girl called Mayucchi stops with a disappointed face. "I have failed again Matsukaze."

"Don't get so down. My idea of talking to a stranger making it easier to talk to others was too big of a step."

"He looked like a nice person that I could actually get along with for some strange reason and yet..."

"Come on! Don't give up that easily! Never forget about your goal! Have your eye on the prize!" Matsukaze cheering her up.

"You right, I won't give up!" her spirits have been restored.

"Let's take small steps this time. We will continue trying to make friends starting with the ones at our dorm."

"Right, Matsukaze! I'll start practicing."

* * *

Once that meeting with those two was over, it was time for him to take a nap._ 'Taking the advice from that witch makes me feel like I'm being told what to do as if I didn't have my own voice to refuse. Probably just my imagination. Yes just my imagination._' He goes along the Tama River._ 'There still seems to be no signs of horses here at all, but a perfect place to take a snooze.' _He lays on the grass._ 'The girl was something in a way. I wonder if I'll see her again_.' As his mind begins to drift, a thought goes through his head. '_That isn't the first time I met a unique person_.'

* * *

**Flashback***

What!? Mind saying that again!" shouted a small child. "You're saying you want me to stay on this bridge by myself and wait for you return. Just because your my guardian doesn't mean everything you say is right as rain!"

"It is quite simple to understand when you have the right mindset," said the older woman. She appears to be in her twenties with dark blue messy hair and twinkling orange eyes. The two are having a pointless conversation on the Tama Bridge. "Think of it as a test of... courage, that's right! What I just said, a test of courage. I have important business that needs to be taken care of."

"Wow, I didn't think that being a prostitute was considered a real business," he smirks.

*SMACK*

"Ow!"

"For the last time I'm not a prostitute!"

"Suure~, you said that you love your job, you said you enjoyed your work, and always wanting to come back for mo-"

*SMACK*

"Ow!"

"Don't twist my words around little boy...! You really have a foul mouth. Just... act your own age. It would be more adorable if you did," she sighs.

"So your also a pedophile! A double threat!" he laughs at her.

"I'll let that one slide," she shows a sinister smile. "You... might... not... be... wrong..."

"Ugh!" '_My guardian is terrifying when she jokes around, because it sounds really serious!'_

"Now stay put until I get back to pick you up. Actually feel free to roam around the perimeter of the bridge. I'll find you no matter where your location is or just give me a bark."

"What do you think I am? A dog!? Wait! Don't answer that... "

"Bye, bye," the women leaves the boy alone in a quick flash.

_'Who exactly would leave a seven year old to fend for himself in a unknown environment. Scratch that, What sane person would leave a seven year old to fend for himself. Actually I can name a few. ...Might as well look around the area. Boredom can kill me. Always avoid everyone. Hikari is an exception of course and sadly the best thing that has ever happened to me. Been a month since I was taken in by her...'_

While scavenging the area for something to play with until a remarkable phenomenon caught his attention. He stood out of sight to not ruin the scene and watched with wonder. "..."

"So, what does a group of third graders want with me?" said a black haired girl.

"That arrogant tone of yours is the reason why!" replied one of the kids. "You've been getting a lot of attention lately. A underclassman need to show respect to a senpia. You don't and give the others the nerve to follow your example. Soon other grades will revolt and that is not gonna happen!"

"The reason is still not adding up. Actually it does, but your brains might be thinking of something else. Be specific."

"An example must be set. Your beaten body should do."

"Yahoo!" yells one of them. "A few broken bones should give the message too," he is holding a blunt object.

"You're right about the broken bones part, but not about whose will be crushed," she smiles. "Hm, only five... not enough to break a sweat."

The group of boys charge at her...

"Gyaaaaaa!" They scream, brutally defeated under ten seconds.

_'This is nothing I've ever seen before.'_ He steps out of hiding.

"Oh, one more shows up, no wait you're too young to be with them. What are you doing here little boy?"

_'That little boy again...'_ He takes a closer look at her but does not dare look her in the eyes. "Nothing just waiting for someone. Anyway I watched your fight, very impressive! Ahh, so this is what people call martial arts."

"You never seen any martial arts since now? That must mean you are not from around here."

"Correct, I've only seen people fight in the streets as you can call it from where I come from."

"Oh, dodge this!" she throws a punch.

"Whoa!" he dodges it barely.

"Not bad. You say you never seen martial arts before yet you were able to dodge my fist clearly."

"Thanks... This is only the work of my reflexes and my body is in physical shape. That's all." '_Did she throw that punch knowing I was different. Better not tell her too much about myself. I'm now talking to someone who isn't Hikari. I don't feel right about this.'_ "It's about time I get going..."

"Wait! Stay for a while! Or at least tell me your name!"

"Sorry... I don't feel comfortable doing that... bye..."

He leaves running away and making his arrival back. Hikari was waiting impatiently.

"What took you so long? I decided to give you some time before I hunt you, a couple seconds away from time running out, even so the amount could get you punished," Hikari deviously smiles.

"I think... I was having fun... Do you think we could ever come back here again?"

"...I guess, however there are things that need to be taken care of before your request can be taken. Let's go home."

"Okay!" '_When we left that city I had a feeling that there was no possibility we would ever come back together. I questioned that feeling over and over with no results. Unfortunately with the circumstances now, perhaps it was best I never returned_.'

* * *

He wakes up. "*Yawn*"_ 'That was a good nap. I really needed that rest. Oh, looks like I overslept, the sun is going down. Huh...?'_

"Zzz..." there is a girl sleep next to him. She has very long blue hair with a antenna sticking out.

_'She wasn't there before, there are only two solutions that comes to mind. Either I sleep walked, knocked out this girl and used her as a unconscious blanket or she is here on her own volition. Since it is not cold outside and I see no sign of an injury on her must be the latter_.'

"Zzz... mmm... hm?" the girl wakes up and blankly stares at him. "Hello~" she said showing no signs of confusion, fear, or anger as her green eyes open slightly.

_'...In a manga, a situation like this can get the guy beaten up for no good reason that I can guess. Think of a way to counter... Got it!'_ "There, there..." he pets her gently on the head.

"Mmmmm... zzz..." she falls asleep in a instant.

_'That actually worked... At least I managed to infer something. She was indeed here by her own will. When she woke up and saw me, there were no signs of shocked emotions that one side would get in a manga. There was no harm in letting her awaken, however... she is another strong fighter, and a dangerous one at that. Best not to cause anything on the first day, is what I try to do. !?' _An image flashed in his head. _ 'What was that...? No matter, I will take what was given to me.'_

He leaves extremely quietly to not disturb the unknown sleeping beast. Now running through the Tama Bridge. '_Will this led me to a answer? Before, he saw a vision of words into his head. Two words... Kawakami Academy. If memory serves me right, Kawakami Academy is a private school that is just beyond this bridge.'_ By the time he arrives the sun has already gone down. '_School grounds are closed. The gates as well, but why there people entering through a window. There are three of them. Time to investigate...'_

He jumps over the gate and follows them to their destination. They stopped to a room that comprised of several computers.

"Let's get to work. Our assignment must be done quickly," said one of the trespassers that begins typing on a computer.

"Yeah, I know," replied another. "This will be a breeze. Those rich kids pay a lot in order to change their grades. The school won't budge for money, what a bunch of idiots."

"You keep watch," he faces the third. "Smash anyone who gets in our way. That is your job."

"Right," the last one said.

_'That voice reminds me... of that giant guy on the train. Since I know what they are up to... Time for some steady action.'_ "Hello degenerates~!"

"It's you!"

"You know this kid?" asked the typer.

"Yeah, he is the brat I told you about."

_'Brat? Heheh, that isn't nice_.' "Nice to see you again, train buddy."

"Grr, I had to restrain myself from beating the hell out of this brat. If I did then it would attract attention to myself, and that would have jeopardize our job here today!"

He laughs. "Looks like your chance has arrived. I'll just be typing away while you tear him apart."

_'If God exists, they must be hated for putting these guys in this situation._

"I will!" the giant man runs towards the boy.

"You know I considered going easy on you on the count of my first day here, but the idea has been revoked." he walks forward slowly.

"Ha, kid! I was the former karate champion in my country."

"Must be a weak one looking at your skills."

"Why you!" the man raises his fist, but...

"Too slow... Sok Ngad!" lands an uppercut on the opponent's chin using his elbow. Now the man groans on the floor. The two that came with him are mortified. "I won't knock you out easily, I'm gonna thoroughly enjoy this! Making me fight when I just wanted relax was your mistake. You two are not out of the picture."

"Hiiiii!" screams the two.

After the beating...

"Nnn, looks like the damage done to this place went a little overboard." '_The computers are all busted along with some wrecked desks_. _No big deal. ...?'_ He looks and sees the three are barely conscious with great fear when his sights gazed upon them. He puts on an evil smile. "Hey, you three... Let's make a deal... ehehehehe!"

Due to the traumatized experience he laid into them, they gave in to any demand that was said with no questions asked.

_'It's getting late now. Sadly the academy didn't offer any clues. Oh well... Perfect timing to check out that apartment given to me by that women. According to the engraving on the key, the apartment is located in Horinosoto. That district is behind the Kawakami Station as I recall.'_ He heads out, taking shortcuts from the narrow streets...

"Everyone run!" screamed a voice of some panicked man.

Hearing the sudden shout, he turned his head seeing a bunch of people hastily scrambling away in different directions.

"Alright! Follow our tactician's plan and capture them," said another voice sounding like a leader.

_'What a strange situation I'm in, almost natural like. Maybe they are playing tag or something?'_ One of the runners comes to his path._ 'Having a third party interrupt a fun game like this would be annoying_.' He politely moves out of the way. But then...

"Got you now!" a muscular guy raises his arm at him, his new target.

_'This isn't a game of tag. This is a game of Cops and Robbers!'_

"Handsome Lariat!"

_'Isn't that a normal lariat? In that case...'_ "Handsome Punch!"

"Guh!?"

_'My attack lands before his ever could obliviously_.'

"Aaahh..." he kneels down with one leg having his arms trying to support it.

_'Withstanding a punch that level to the stomach. Not bad. Things might get worse if I stick around any longer.'_ He wall jumps to a rooftop. Now By himself. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" '_Seems like using one of my damaged hands while recovering wasn't the best thing to do. But one attack won't have a major impact on the time recovering_.'

"Hey, Gakuto are you alright!?" asked the leader.

_'Another voice, another person... No, more people are coming making a total of seven presences all below me. I can't see them from this angle. My location will be seen if I do or try to escape from here. Plus there really is no reason to see their faces anyway. The only thing I can do is listen to their conversation having nothing better until they leave'_

"I'm fine."

"Really? You don't look fine kneeling on the ground." spoke a nervous one.

"I-I said I'm fine Moro. Did you all manage to catch all of them?" he gets back on his feet.

"Yes. My plan worked out."

_'That voice right now of their tactician sounds familiar.'_

"Yeah. I got them gathered up right here. Unconscious of course." said a women's voice.

"Hmph, now I be able won't be able to get even with the one who attacked me."

"It wouldn't possible anyhow Gakuto. I sensed their level of skill before and none would have been able to take you down in an instant."

"What does that mean?"

The familiar one speaks. "It means you must have accidently ran into a third party, and were beaten. Luckily I checked the map of the town before tonight to make sure there was no chance that any of the drug dealers can make it by. How was your end, Miyako?"

A silent women's voice goes next. "I was put on sniping if by the chance some did get by any of the others. Only Gakuto messed up. Yamato, let's get married."

"Good job and let's stay friends."

"Tch, failed again...''

"Onee-sama!" spoke a energetic voice. "Do you think the one who beat Gakuto is really strong."

"I hope so. That person is fast, but is long gone. The only things I sense nearby now are birds."

"Alright, mission accomplished!" the leader like one chimed in. "Time to turn in our captives and receive our reward," all seven take their leave.

_'Looks like I nearly interfered with their job. In the end they succeeded. So no harm done. Now, time to go to-'_ "Gahhh!" he screams falling to the ground. A Taser shocked him.

"We have apprended our prey," a guy dressed in a black suit. "He is unconscious. Get the jet ready," calling out to others behind him.

"You actually did it?" responded one of them. "That was easier than our client make out our mission. It was even suggested to bring dozens of troops for this."

_'Who are these people? What is going to happen to me? Where are they taking me...?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is reedited Chapter 2. I DO NOT OWN MAJIKOI!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I am...**

April 20th

_'Where... am I? What is this place? I can't even move my body. By this feeling, it must be the work of chains wrapped around my body. I'm also hanging in midair.' _He begins to take a look around. '_This place is meant to be a hidden one. Judging by appearance, this is a long wide one story building that appears to have been abandoned years ago until now. The only lights in this room are hanging on the ceiling above me. Light bulbs, huh... Below me are a group of armed men with loads of weapons and some boxes. The real deal counting a total of twenty total. They must be mercenaries and... they are playing cards!' "_Hey, can I play too?"

They hear their target speaking so carefree. One solider spoke to him with annoyance. "No! You are our captive, now stay quiet!"

"Aww, I wanna play..." '_How sad for them...' _

"So, how long do we have to wait for our client to pick that kid up!? We are guys going from ruthless killers to babysitters for pete sake!"

"Just a couple of hours," the boss replied.

"Dang it! This is so boring playing cards!"

"Hehehe..." the prisoner chuckled. "Says the one who is in last place. Let me play. I'm pretty good when it comes to Texas Hold'em." '_All this guy does is complain anyway_.'

"Shut up!" he yelled angrily. "Weren't you warned once already!? Do you want to die!?"

"What a lame question," he yawns. "If you're planning on turning me into your client, and considering the fact I'm still alive means that your client wants me alive. Come up with a better bluff to shut me up! But before that answer this question, why... did... I... let you capture me?" he gives a intimating stare.

At that moment the armed solders all stop what they were doing and stared back at his direction, then all laughed at his comment. "Hahahaha, like anyone is stupid enough to get caught by mercenaries like us."

"It's not like any of you would understand. My reason is simple if you have the right mindset. Call it a test of courage. Curiosity as well. Having people hunting me in the middle of the night, a thought buzzed into my head. What would happen if I was captured? But it was so boring~ Being chained up and not allowed to play cards! Does that sound fun to you!? Now it's about time to escape with as much enjoyment as possible!"

"And how do you plan to es-"

"Like this!" he interrupted as his chains broke off a second later. '_Chains this weak can't hold me even with my state.'_ "Hehe, time to play with all of you!"

Panic erupted amok them having their prisoner break free before their eyes. The head of them especially imagined the worst gave the orders... "Everyone! Shoot him!"

"But our orders were..." began a solider.

"Forget that or we are toast!" he remembered what the client described what their prey would do if he got out. All guns are pointed at him.

"Shooting me is gonna be hard without your sight. Sonic Burst!" he clapped his hands together. Suddenly, the building lights went out.

"Hey! What happened to the lights!?"

They shattered to pieces. '_Sonic Burst is a noncombat technique that sends energy to both palms, which then the user clap(s) one's hands to send sound waves. It manipulates frequency to match the resonance of the material, then instantly or eventually causing the object to break depending on the user. Due to my impaired hands, breaking something as light bulbs is all I can do. More than enough for the likes of them. Not worth using my real techniques.'_

"Don't panic!" he tries to get his pack together not having any success. "Someone get some lights!"

The prisoner has turned into the predator. "Too bad this will end before that. Unlike you all, I can see perfectly in the dark. Ha!" the boy starts his hunt.

"Guh!"

"Urk!"

"Ga!"

Countless of them get picked off. "T-This is a nightmare!" One tries to make an attempt to flee their hideaway only being knocked out the moment he turned his back to his foe.

_'That was pointless...' _"And this is only the beginning..." _'I want to have more fun!'_

His rampage continued, resulting in the end of the building now consumed in a heated blaze. '_The setting off of their boxes turning out to be alcohol saved some trouble.' _He looks up into the sky_. 'I been here for too long, it's already night time.' _

"...You killing monster!" the head of the group laying on the ground with anguish eyes looks at the destruction he caused.

_'Oh, one is still conscious?'_ "Like your group is one to talk. For the record, never have I killed anyone. That is a line that doesn't need crossing. Your men are piled up away from danger. The authorities should be here to investigate the fire here. Bye, bye."

'_That night when they thought their capture was a success was priceless, only humoring them. I was listening into their conversation on the way here. Just to make sure they wouldn't try to kill me. I learned that these mercenaries were criminals hired by a client they have no knowledge on so asking them anything would led to lies or nothingness. Through the trouble towards me, a compensation needs to be made. Taking their loot is the least they can do. It's only fair, they have no use for it for where their going. To them, they probably think it got burned in the fire, but I know better to waste something important. Who knows when my next assignment is gonna come? ...Alright time to take the jet back to... Damn it. I also destroyed the plan! Oh well, up to Plan B to take flight. Hitchhiking!'_ He waits for his plan to become a success.

* * *

Off the coast of the Chugoku region...

There is a suspicious boy holding special binoculars that can see more clearly and farther away, seeing the whole incident with the burnt abandoned building. He cloaked himself entirely in brown. "That fiend has finally made his escape, Master," speaking on his phone reporting the escape.

"Well, he took his sweet time," a modifier voice speaks out of the phone. "How predictably."

"Why is your voice altered?"

"I believe people would not make the mistake of taking me lightly if I sound more threatening. It gets boring to deal with mindless fools who don't know what they are messing with."

"That is a needless concern, right?"

"Correct you are. But I'll keep at it until it gets boring."

"Listen, I do not mean offense by asking this question, but why couldn't you have claimed him through the time gap from this incident? Couldn't you have just taken care of him yourself?"

"My goal this time wasn't to capture him. Just to keep him out of Kawakami City for a couple of days. Those third rate mercenaries were just inferior criminal pawns. Unnecessary, only to be used as tribute for the playful predator, to keep him away long enough for me to set up the pieces up is necessary to accomplish my... our goal."

"Please don't hesitate for me to do the dangerous assignments. I will follow your orders no matter what! I will not let you down!" he shouts will a determined spirit to not fail when his chance arrives."

"Don't worry, Isamu-kun, you are one of my treasured pieces. When your time comes, I'm expecting great results from you. For now, when my part is done there, it will be standby time for us until the next phrase can start."

"Yes, Master!"

* * *

The boy now having his crimson eyes glued to his custom cellphone. Looking on new updates in Kawakami City to see what's up while traveling on a truck.

'_Let's see Monday April 20th 2009... some people seem to be having fun. It says that one person was playing Tetris with a bunch of thugs using them as block. How exciting! Another person captured a man from a dine and dash at a restaurant. Hm, looks like their are people who isn't afraid to stand up for others. Haa, according to the driver, I should be at the Kansai Region by tomorrow. There is a acquaintance of mine who has someone that says he can offer me assistance. The acquaintance is a director working on a separate project of mine, unrelated to my special work. The someone is on a errand gathering supplies for my acquaintance. So his timing couldn't be better. The register people on my phone were acquired through indirect messaging with the exception of that boy I met the other day. I've made numerous customizations on the phone. Preventing it from being traced. There is a option that blocks ones names from both sides. No point of bothering to remember them. ...I'm now kind of hungry.' _"Hey, if your going make any stops, could you get me any candy along the way. I'll pay for you once I'm finished with a short nap," he speaks to the man driving.

"Sure, no problem," replied the driver.

"Thank you."_ 'Before my nap, the matter of making hotel reservation comes first. It is gonna take days to arrive back. I can't go to an airport anymore, because of what happened a couple of days ago during that explosion costing me a damaged right hand which forced me into taking that horrible train instead!'_

* * *

April 21st

In the morning, at Kansai. At a rest stop in Kyoto. A silver haired boy stands outside a hotel.

'_After my parting with the trucker there are lessons to be learned. Learn from what you say and what people think that are meant by it. When asking for candy. People might think you meant eye-candy. When he handed me that dirty magazine, my first action wouldn't be pretty. Looking forward to sweets then getting worthless dribble gives a sour bitterly taste in my mouth. Even using it for origami would be very wrong. But thinking how considerate the man was at getting me something while expecting nothing in return. How touching...' _He was very reluctant in accepting the magazine and thanking that guy was the hardest difficulties ever faced to him during this leisure trip of his. '_Nnnghaa...! When is that guy gonna get here. He's late. This place... This feeling is so nerve wrecking. A melancholy feeling of rage grows painfully as the seconds go by. Must be from the blood ancestry of my clan. I want him to get here now! Or else! The restoration of my left hand is not giving me the joy I need.'_

In a couple of minutes driving a car, a man comes out sweeting bullets when he sees his person in tense distress. "I-I'm so sorry being late! Please forgive my actions!" the guy to the acquaintance grovels on the floor.

He breaths faintly. "It's... fine... let's just get out of here..." he said weakly being unable to get mad at his tardiness. '_What was I thinking coming to a place like this! Eventually I'll get use to this place when I'm inside the car. Like inside the hotel eased the pain.'_ Both getting into the car, they drive away.

Hours pass by... The silence spreads until broken by the driver. "It's very nice to meet you. My chief respects you deeply. You don't have to tell me your name. But I don't know what to call you so..."

Struggling, manages to speak back. "...So, late driver, where are we heading to anyway?" he changes the subject.

"What you don't remember?" giving a surprised look. "We discussed it over the phone."

_'We did?'_ "Must have forgot, sorry. If you don't mind giving me a refresher."_ 'Yes, talking seems to bring away the feeling that resembles little with my affair with the train.'_

"Geez. I don't feel like it."

_'!?'_ "You...won't...?**" t**he boy spoke in a ominous tone giving a sickly grin, not in the mood for back talk from anyone.

Looking at the face in the rearview mirror followed by the sound of his voice, makes him shudder in intense fear. "N-N-No, no, I will! P-Please just go back into your g-generous s-state. I can't drive properly with that scary pressure of yours." choking on his own words. He was warned strongly to not make him lose his temper. Now understanding why.

"Huh, when am I like that? I'm the same as always." himself clueless about what he was going on about.

"Of course Sir! ...We're heading to Chubu."

"What part?"

"Hokuriku..."

"Ooo, I heard they have great fish up there."_ 'Fresh or raw, doesn't matter to me. As long as it is roasted with my touch will be delicious_.' Continue to drive a bit faster... if you don't mind."

"Y-Yes!" he still scared of him. "There is a guy who is a acquaintance of some person that has a plane there, the chief wasn't clear with me on the details. Heading out to a port city that is close to Kawakami."

"Ah, now I remember. Heheh, thinking about it now, wouldn't it have been easier to look at my phone's reservation list on the hotel? That would have given me the clues to find out myself. Funny isn't it?" He laughs loudly.

"Please... go to sleep.." asking to the point of losing his head.

_'Sounds like a good idea. I didn't get enough sleep in the last hotel. Kept having those nightmares...' _"If your making any stops, please get me some candy. Any kind, when I say candy, it means something to feast upon with delight and that is meant to be taken literally. So no eye-candy."

"Of course, who would make such a mistake?"

_'You have no idea...'_

* * *

April 22nd

Now arriving at Chubu...

_'Lucky break that I'm away from there. The Ishikawa Prefecture part of Hokuriku I heard has a lot to keep me occupied. Even though it's the afternoon, searching for the pilot comes first_.' He just parted ways with the driver. Successfully disposing of the magazine in the cargo of his car.

The guy had a date with his girlfriend after finishing business. They are planning to go to the next step taking her to a fancy restaurant, yammering about it for the rest of the trip. Didn't even notice his passenger fell asleep a short while after he started.

_'Hm, that guy was sure happy, be tragic if the girl found that pathetic work of literature. But it wouldn't be all bad, unlike his taste in candy he gave me. I did say any candy, but who get something bitter! Candy is suppose to be sweet, spicy, and occasionally sour! If someone like him has that bad taste then maybe his type of women is on the off side. Maybe he'll send me a thank you letter. Now, let's see...' _Taking a look at the map given to him by the soon to be man on the market. Unfortunately, the directions scribbled down are too difficult for him to decipher. The boy looks aimlessly for any clues to the whereabouts to his destination with his attempt leading to nowhere. '_I should ask for directions.'_

"Hey there, baby."

He turns to the direction of the voice only to see a flashy guy talking to a little girl.

"Um, do you need something?'' asking the girl confused. She has blue eyes and dark green hair, having straight bangs and pigtails.

"I have seen you around school quite a lot." flipping his long hair. "And I want to say if I received a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I only have five cents. How bout a date? I know a good place."

"Sorry, I'm not interested," she directly rejected his offer. "Please excuse me," begins to politely leave.

"Don't be like that." the student blocked her path. "I've heard that you like taking pictures. I'm no photographer... but I can totally picture us together."

_'He is continuing to pester her and sprout lines gotten from the internet that he practice in his room probably over a thousand times and is possible that he is unaware of having homosexual tendencies by his weird talking to that girl by my guess.'_ "Ah, there you are," the voice of the silver haired rings. "I apologize for not finding you sooner. I'm such a pitiful senpai." He wraps his arms around the girl's shoulders causing to look up at his gentle harmless appearance.

"I-I've been waiting for you... senpia, "she blushes being surprised by his sudden hold on her, quickly catching on. "Be more punctual for now on," the girl follows his lead, knowing that the playboy won't let up.

"It's not a lie since I'm older than you in school I bet and was looking for someone," he whispers into her ear to put her to ease.

"What!? You were waiting for someone?" the guy reacted unsatisfied. "What a waste of pickup lines," the player murmurs and takes a hike.

"He's gone," he lets go of her.

"Thank you for your help," she gracefully bows.

_'Bowing to some stranger? Quite mature of her.' _"It was no hassle. Very annoying to see guys like them hit like that. A person I know was getting hit by them and more worst, a multitudinous amount of times."

"She must have been lucky to have someone like you watching out for her."

He sighs deeply. "That someone was a boy..."

"...I don't know how to comment on that..." she responds awkwardly.

_'Oh, that's right!' _"Hey, there is something I need you to looking at very closely."

"Huh?" she begins to mutter to herself turning red face.

_'...Am I hearing things? He listens in on her discrete muttering. ...N-Not that it matters what some locals think I might do to them. Better clear this misunderstanding up regardless.' _"Can you point the way to a pilot on this map."

"O-Oh right!" regaining her former state staring closely at the map. "These directions are poorly drawn. Did a seven year old draw these?"

"Sadly no..."

"I do know where the guy who owns a plane around here. The only one around. His name is Panuwat-san. He is about to take off somewhere. he goes around off to random places a lot, not much is known about him. I heard he is a bit on the reckless side so I wouldn't recommend taking a ride with him."

"...Can you point the way?"

She gives off the directions.

"Thanks," he dashes out.

"Wait!" trying to call out to him. No luck. "We never got to introduce ourselves," the girl talking to herself.

"Sayaka, there you are."

"Oh, father."

He was dressed as a relic warrior. The man has the same hair color as his daughter, also having a moustache. "Who was that you were just with?"

"Just a senpai who helped me out."

"I see..." He takes a glance at his direction. "That young man... is very strong."

"R-Really?" she gasped. "I wasn't able to sense anything out of the ordinary from him. That just shows I have a lot to learn."

* * *

He arrived at the pilot's house being just some small green shed_. 'That tells me he isn't the type of person to stay in one place. I'm curious what kind of person he is_.' As entering... "Hello, is anyone here?"

"I here, what you need?" A middle age man speaking crude Japanese walks toward him. He looks like he is from overseas with black sunglasses to match his afro side burn combo. "Oh, is that Karasu? I hardly recognize you."

_.'..Why does he know that name? Sure he was contacted by one of them but that shouldn't explain him being informed by such knowledge. Did I know him a lot before? Feels like it, he has slightly above average fighting skills. Let see what I can learn from him.' _"Yeah, I guess. Nice to see you too, Panuwat-..."

"Yahaha, even manners have improved!" Panuwat not being able to conceal his surprised face. "I got call. I also got the shoes you asked for with socks." He tosses them to his direction.

Receiving bright red shoes and white sock. '_No more barefoot for me.'_ "Thanks." '_Why am I acting like this around him. Is he different from the others? Isn't he a member of the organization?' _"So, when do we head out?"

"Right now."

"What, now? I wanted to taste the fish of these lands."

"Then go ahead. But I no here when you come back." Panuwat turns his head and marched away.

_'This guy...! The way he acts is different too. Interesting... Should I ask him if he is a member of the organization? No, don't want to act suspicious_. No_t much I can learn from him will be the end result.' _"Fine, I'm going," he resigns.

They get on the plane. "Okay, now drive." Panuwat says.

"Me? I don't know how to drive a plane."

"It very simple, just press some buttons and stuff. There is direction book under your seat and a map. You fly non stop. I'm going to back and polish my motorcycle. If you crash plane badly, I ready to drive off. You walk all the way there. Yahaha, no pressure." Panuwat closes the pit door.

_'Was this person really the best available? I'm gonna have to have a talk with the sender. Time to get started, oh book of pilot knowledge... don't let me down!'_

* * *

April 23rd

_'By some turns and twisted I managed to make it in one piece. I crashed the plane to a mountain, but was repairable, so no harm done. Panuwat sure was mad but didn't hold a grudge. Must have dealt with worse being able still giving me the city map. I'm now at Nanahama, Japan's greatest port city. This place is a neighbor to Kawakami City. As much as I would like to play tourist, however the sky turning dark is nigh. My next stop is the hotel that was another checkpoint reserved. What a shame this is... no play time for Cosmo World. Riding the roller coaster at that amusement park would have been a blast or jumping off the high tower with a glider. Why didn't I bring one!? I'm way tired from driving that plane. At the very least sightseeing is still an option on my path to the hotel. Not as much as I prefer, but you take what you can get. The past couple of days have lacked excitement that makes my blood going.' _He takes a stroll around Chinatown. '_According to the map, this is a shortcut to the hotel, must get there quickly.' _

"Young man, do you have a moment?" a women's voice spoke up. She was dressed in blue gypsy style clothing.

"Hello, do you have business with me?"

"I'm just a wondering fortune teller that set up shop here. I specialize in palm reading. Even so, there is some bizarre aura within you according to my great sixth sense."

_'Bizarre aura? Do fortune teller sense something other people can't sense? Even the highest of martial artist can't, maybe? Must be their specialty_.' "What are you asking me to do?"

"I would want to do a analysis on you using my readings. Martial artist appear to be more interesting, but so are you."

_'Couldn't hurt_.' "Sure, why not?" '_After all I heard this sort of thing is quite popular.'_

"Ok. Let's see." the women begins her examination on him.

His heart beats very fast for each passing second._ 'This might be helpful information... Palm reading can show your way of life or that is what people say_.' "W-Well..."

"...An expression full of virtue. The hidden pressure and sorrow eyes. My, a unique you are."

_'From a glance, calling me virtuous was very kind of her. The rest couldn't be more faraway lies.' _

"Now for your hands," she grabs them. "!?...This!" an bombshell expression showing on her eyes popped up.

_'That doesn't look good.'_ "...What is it?"

"In all of my years using of the occult arts, never had this happened, analogy from myths and heroes a mystic occurrence has happened. Your existence..."

_'My body remained immobilize wanting to hear more. I can't help it...'_

"There are two different matches for you simultaneously. You're Lucifer and the other is a being unknown to this realm."

"...I see... What else can you tell me?"

"A trial of a known and unknown will come to you."

"...Anything else?"

"Yes, for money that is."

"Hmm, no thanks." '_There is nothing important for her to tell me if she charges me when her own interest instigated this conversation_.' "Fate cannot be changed anyway... Thanks for the information," he began to leave.

"The next day prepare to move across to the left, not the right when knocked to the ground by a beast. That was on the house."

They part ways.

* * *

_'Many people believe that things like fortune telling is fake. That is only because they are fakes in the world. The one I met must have been the real deal. So vague, yet... There is no evidence to support this. Just a feeling that doesn't make me think it can be a lie.'_

He has made his way to the hotel. At the entrance two men dressed in purple suits are standing around left to right.

_'Those uniforms look like the ones butlers would wear.' _

The two butlers notice the boy walking up to the front door. "Hold it there," a butler stops his pace. "This hotel has been rented out by the Kuki Corporation for important business. Please be on your way."

"I made a special reservation here ahead of time," he shows them the online appointment card made out to hotel on his phone.

The other butler confirms it is legit. "We got word from the hotel receptionist that someone made a rare reservation here. They couldn't cancel the reservation no matter what."

"That is why it's known as a rare reservation. Hotels make these for a certain amount of individuals."

Both butlers take a nod at one another. "Show him the brief case," the butler holds the brief case. When opened, a suitcase of money makes it's sights known. "This should be more than enough to change your place to stay. There are plenty still available at this timing."

"Mind if I take a closer look at the briefcase?" T

They hand over the case to him.

_'Those suits are looking down on me with those conceited eyes. They think a youthful individual like me would stoop so low to give into greed.' _"Thanks, but no thanks. I won't except any offer you make. No reason really, just want to stay here with no hidden motive whatsoever. Take you suitcase back." He throws it back at them. '_What do they have to say to that?'_

They stare at him knowing what he was doing. "Excuse us a minute sir," the two walk away to speak in private.

_'I wonder what they could be talking about. Hehehe...'_

"This is not going well."

"What are gonna do? We were in charge with driving that kid away. Another mistake can't be accepted," said the counterpart.

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"We use force to make that kid take a hike."

"And we get to keep the money. Perfect."

They return. "We have found a solution to our problem."

"What is it?" he smirks.

The butlers prepare to make a strike...

"Help!" a person's scream reached the three stopping the butlers next move.

"Hmph... What is the matter?" they both knew it would damage the Kuki name if they are seen beating a helpless child, so they needed to take care of him first.

"I received a threat message on this card," the panicked man showing the card.

_'Huh? '_"Isn't that the calling card of the terrorist organization... The Crazy Demolitionist?" '_Those suits stare at me, probably thinking a kid like me wouldn't know something not known to the public eye.'_

"That's right! They are planning on destroying my precious stadium in this area. I heard Kuki rented this place today... Please help me drive those terrorist away!" the man begs desperately.

The butlers take a look at each other for a quick second and the right took the privilege."...Sorry we have other business to take care of. We don't have time to help you with your problems," he had just coldly rejected the poor man pleas of help.

_'...A group of terrorist... How exhilarating!' _"I'll help you out." '_This will be good to relieve my boredom. The sand man won't stop me!'_

"R-Really!? But your just one person."

"I'm more than enough. Leave it to me."_ 'Especially now my right hand had just recovered completely. Nice timing.'_ "Trust me, you have nothing to fret about."

"Okay, thank you!" he bows his head.

Looking at his map. "The only stadium here is Nanahama stadium. I'll head out right a-" '_A high level presence...! A person jumps out of a flying vehicle wearing a parachute.'_

"Fuhahahah! Kuki Ageha has arrived!" a women ascends down. She has very long grey hair and amber eyes. Also having a cross-shaped scar on her forehead.

"Ageha-sama!" a male voice echoes in the sky.

_'Uh-oh?'_

The wind starts blowing. He is being thrown off course... Now his parachute suddenly snaps_._

"Aaaaah!""

*CRASH*

_'How tragic... At least he is heading to the forest where trees can break his fall.'_

"Geez, go get Kojyuurou and bring him here," Ageha calls out to the pilot. The helicopter leaves. "Hm?" taking notice of the scenery taking place. "Looks like I jumped in the middle of something. What is it?" she speaks to the two guardsmen of the hotel's entrance.

"You see..." pointing to the man. "Asked for help, but we are too busy with work and just finished driving him away."

"...I see, then I'll go help him instead."

"Ageha-sama!? You shouldn't, we must take you inside right now. What about the meeting? You're even suppose to be here in secret by your instructions."

"Kuki shall not turn a blind eye to someone in need. The deal is gonna go by because the clients is in desperation to accept. Let them wait. I'm going."

"Na-ah, I already offered to help the man," he obstructs her future plans. "Too bad. There is no way I'm gonna share any of my fun with anyone, Ageha-chan."

"Watch your mouth when speaking to Ageha-sama!" the butlers threaten him.

"No, it's fine. His guts is very amusing to see." Ageha assures them.

"I'm off to set the place up to make this a great play time. Once I return... Suits get ready to move aside or be blown away by force," the boy dashes off.

"What is he talking about?" she wonders.

* * *

At Nanahama Stadium...

_'This will be the place they will strike. No group presences are not sensed within my range means I have plenty of time to set everything up. The Crazy Demolition is going to make a assault here are going to have a surprise waiting for them. According to the info on my phone, they are a terrorist group that specialize in destroying city attractions of some sort always getting away with it. Time for the threads to be set.' _

Several minutes pass by... a group of shadowy people walk up to the stadium.

"Time for some more extreme vandalism. For our noble goal," the leader says as he loads his shotgun. A total of twelve make their way to the entrance breaking the locks with no trouble at all.

"Hehehe, can you say that after ten minutes, because knocked out people can't talk. Or can they unconsciously?" the sound of the stadium speakers echo through the entire area.

They aren't fazed by the sudden voice that just popped in considering it as no threat.

"...So, look kid are you gonna show yourself or not. Is this a wise idea to mess with us? Tell us where you are and we will only beat you down half dead for this joke of yours. Come out now!"

"No need to be so impatient. You'll see me if you can withstand my game. Connection Break!"

"What are you talking...!?"

White smoke suddenly surrounds the group.

"Ha! Is that all you got!" he laughs. "Next time try poison."

"Sir incoming!"

*SWOOSH**SWOOSH**SWOOSH*

"What was that!?"

"I don't know, but I think more are coming this way."

"Everyone split up into groups and meet up in Section H. This soon to be dead trash can't keep all of us in track!''

"Yes sir!" His unit responded to the order. They had split up into three groups.

_'Those injudicious fools don't know they are doing what I anticipated. The smoke bombs and set off projectile trap got them to separated just as planned. The mist will spread and start to effect they vision.'_

Group One

"What?"

"This..."

"Eh, why is the ground.. Gyaaaa!"

Group Two

"My legs!"

"Why isn't anyone picking up!?"

"Who is this guy!?"

Group Three

"Jesus! What devil is that!"

"Caa-Caa!"

"Please spare me!"

_'Hehe, too simple, filling one area with water and electrical wires. Setting up numerous snares on another. As for the third... there was no chance from anyone to escape the savage creature most people should fear in their dreams.'_

The terrorist group reformed. There was only five remaining. The first group lost two, second lost one and third lost all four. The leader was in cold sweat. "Th-That was absolutely horrible!"

"Damn that guy!"

"What worse is that we couldn't contact each other on our phones to form an alternative plan."

_'Connection Break is another non-combat technique. Releases ten seconds after activation. This requires one hand, the user gathers a ball of energy at the center of the palm that expands to a wide range, large enough to cover the stadium for a total of ten minutes. It disrupts electromagnetic waves that are within it's range. Even my phone is no exception. Learning about technology was troublesome but necessary to fight against those who use them. A different way from using my fist_. _Those two turned out to be more useful than I thought when I taught myself them.'_

"We will all feel better when we find and give him some justice!" Upon their arrival inside the dome.

*CLANK*

"Wha-" one trips on a rope. A pile of rocks fall from above on the terrorist. Screams come from the mouths of those who were caught except the leader managing to survive.

_'Not all of them?'_ "Good good. There is still someone left," the game master claps his hands applauding the success of the survivor. "Though you had to jump over your allies for a boost to evade my trap. How sad..."

"You...!" he glares at him with anger.

"Aww, what's wrong? Did I rock your word. Get it because your men are crushed by them. ...Seems like being a comedian is not well in whatever future I have."

"Hahahaha...!"

"Hm? What's so funny? Was it the joke? Ahh, must have had a delayed reaction," he lightly gleams.

"No," he pulls out a shotgun. "It is you are all alone standing out in the open. That means you have lost."

"Nope. My words were you'll see me if you survive my little game. One seeing doesn't grant you victory. Two the game isn't over."

"This gun says otherwise!"

"Oh no a gun. I'm... so scared~ Not! You guys call yourself a terrorist group. What a joke. To be one, you don't just terrorize and frighten others. You need a sensible goal that is worth pursuing. What your doing is mindless vandalism. Noble? More like pointless. You people only desire joy by making up fake justice to excuse your criminal acts."

"Die!" he shoots without mercy.

_'Only a twelve chamber gun. Lame...'_ The bullets can't make a single hit, all his shots evaded.

He is shaking powerless grunting at his failure. "G..rr...!"

"Do you have a empty stomach? Then here's a knuckle sandwich to make you feel peace at yourself!" Performed a right hook to the jaw. "Hey, c'mon! You have to open your mouth to receive it. ...Already knocked out, eh. No use trying to talk if your not listening. You... can come out now."

"So you noticed me," a gray haired women comes out of the stands.

_Ageha... _"Yes. I would have called you out earlier. But I found it too arousing having someone watching me from the shadows. Not showing a sign of fear is quite rare. So how was the show? Was it to your liking?"

"Yes it was very entertaining."

"No bodyguards with you. Not that I'm surprised, you're pretty strong from your confident posture."

"You are as well despite your loose posture. I wonder if you hiding more than you displayed. Detecting my presence isn't something that can be done with the low effort of skill I seen here. It didn't show your true capabilities."

"...Now if you excuse me, there are some suits that need to be dealt with," he dashes away.

"Hey, wait! He's already gone," she sighs.

* * *

At the hotel...

"Alright suits, prepare to-"

"Please enter good sir," both kindly say.

"What!?" he caught off surprised._ 'This is so anticlimactic. And I was ready to force my way.'_

Ageha enters the scene. "I was trying to tell that after hearing the story I told them to let you go by. Did people ever tell you that you should really stop and listen before taking off?"

"Now that you mention it... ehehehe. Anyhow I'm disappointed, I was really looking forward to fight some more," he whines.

"You remind me of a troublemaker I know," she laughs.

_'The stadium owner is still here. Must have waited for me_.' "The terrorist who planned to rampage the stadium have been dealt with."

"Thank you very much!" he bows and takes his leave.

"However there was a tiny bit of collateral damages. The clean up... well..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm having a servant unit take care of all that," Ageha interjects. "All is taken care of."

"Thanks. But it's not over."

"Really?"

"There are still culprits that have yet to be captured and your two servants fit the picture."

The butlers heard this and are not happy with it.

"How dare you accuse us!" he shrieks.

"Do you even have any logical ideas how you came to such a absurd lead!"

_'Heh' _"I'll begin with the first lead. Twelve had enter my fun house. When I was on the speaker giving my warm hearty welcome. The first one that speaks, assumed to be the leader called me kid."

"So? What is your point?''

"The question is how that person knew I was a kid."

"You voice could have gave it away. People do have ear, you know"

"Not possible. Because... I was using a voice modifier app on my phone, therefore the leader had no way to know my age. You two are the few who have seen my face this night "

"G-Gehh...!"

"That is just a lucky guess he must have had.''

"He?" The boy smiles broadly. "I don't recall ever saying what gender the leader was."

"...!"

"That goes without saying... obviously it had to be male! Being a woman would be ridiculous!"

"Excuse me," Ageha cracking her knuckles.

"M-My apologizes, Ageha-sama." The loose lip butler bows. "But still that isn't enough evidence to prove squat!"

"Yes. You have nothing," the other supports him.

"You really aren't going to give up that easy," he twirls his silver white bangs. "Next is your characteristics. Ageha-chan said that Kuki wouldn't turn a blind eye to someone in need or something. Maybe an over exaggeration, however when the owner asked for help, you coldly rejected the offer. The real problem is you did it without a second thought."

"We had our own job to take care of having no time for anything else!"

"Your job?"

"Yes to get the person who made the reservation and escort Ageha-sama. ...!"

_'Looks like he had just figured the contradiction with that statement.'_ "Yes escort Ageha-chan however you were nowhere to be seen when she came to the stadium leaving on her alone. No matter how strong she is, that wouldn't stop having her guards being by her side. Right?" he delivers his rebuttal.

"Now that you mention it..." Ageha looks at them suspiciously.

_'Time for the final page to be read out loud. I'm getting sleepy.'_ "Why didn't they go? Why didn't they notice her leave? The answer was... they were busy contacting their leader to warn them of their unwelcome guess!" '_They were probably bribed into the act.'_

"..." both butlers become silent. They glance at each other and laugh.

"Kid, listen that is all and good of you to try and connect the dots but you have no ground to support your theory."

"Surely the security cameras installed the hotel could clear this up," Ageha states.

"Good idea Ageha-sama. Let's go," the servants grin in satisfaction.

The detective boy picks up on it. "Not so fast. When we go there I suspect their footage would be tampered with leading to nowhere." '_I won't fall for their ploy so easily.'_ "That is why I'll use my last hand. The briefcase you're holding." He snatches it from them. "Look under it closely, very difficult to see. It's a small transmitter! This connects to my phone through one way communication. I place it on the suitcase by chance you planned to drive me off the hotel by rough means, so I would have justification to what would happen after. By hooking up the device to my phone will show the amount of time it has recorded. About thirty-five minutes. The conversation revealing your involvement with them, to save time it should be within the time I left to the stadium and before Ageha-chan left to watch my playful performance. If they knew she would be coming then they would have called them to abandon the raid fully aware of their master's strength."

Ageha stood shock having butlers from her own unit shaking out of guilt, she speaks up. "...I left around three minutes after you left. A minute about to have the story explained to me. I tried to leave for the meeting, but I couldn't keep my curiosity at bay. There is something that is special about you. I never seen someone with eyes like yours."

_'Me special? Ha! That is the wrong word to describe me.' _"The time was set at two minutes before my departure, a two minute gap. So the time of their conversation should be at the three to five minute line," he sets the recorder and press play. His claims has been proven true. The conversation has been played out. Now the two butlers are done for. "Looks like this case is solved." he intentionally gives a smug smile at the ones that have been caught.

They are enough outraged and leapt in for an attack.

_'Last punch of the day goes to...'_

"That's enough you two!" Ageha knocks the two out without a sound.

_'...her. No fair!'_

"I'm sorry for their trouble. I'll deal with them later."

"...Good to hear."

"That was quite the bit of the detective work. Very impressive,'' She praises him is efforts.

"Can you really call it very impressive? I only came out at top due to my bad luck. That voice recorder of mine was just used as secondary tool from it's original purpose.''

"Luck is a skill too. Don't let it get you down."

"..." '_It's not that easy. There is probably others who could have done better_.'

"I never did catch your name."

"I never said it, so that's probably the reason why you never caught it."

"Oh, is it because you can't reveal your name?"

"No reason. It's not worth mentioning. I'm just a wandering soul after all, not worth the trouble for you to bother with your elegant self. You shouldn't socialize with me," '..._Huh? _..._Why is she glaring at me all of the sudden?'_

"What is with that attitude? Are you saying you're not worth anything?"

"..."

"Do you really believe that?"

"..."

"What about the deed you just performed? Isn't worth anything? You're hurting others that way."

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"If you can't reveal your name for no significant reason only saying you have no worth, then you're just discrediting yourself and insulting to the one who thanked you for your help and others before him, I bet you've done a lot. People look up to their saviors, if you help them with such a mindset, you are just saying they are lower than yourself. Do want that!? Rise and take some pride for yourself, if you can't then take some for the sake of others!"

_'Is this women... scolding me!? Been a long time since anyone has done something that is suicidal to me with such passion. An addicting feeling of pain and pleasure is red hot through my veins. So this is a Kuki? Fascinating... Should I tell her...?'_

_[Tell her your name]_

_[Keep it to yourself]_

_'...? Oh right I almost forgot. This is Game Choice, another technique I created except this one was for laughs. Makes the user see his choice(s) possible from his mindset to his field of vision. Like in one of those video games. A move used to make choices more easier when I was younger. Now it happens automatically at random points when I ask myself a question in some conflict. Rarely occurs. So, I'll...'_

_[Tell her your name]^_

_[Keep it to yourself]_

_[Tell her your name]_

_[Keep it to yourself]^_

_[Tell her your name]^_

_[Keep it to yourself]_

_^[Tell her your name]^_

"I am... Hakai. Nice to meet you." '_She does have a good point. I won't let myself insult others for the actions I choose to act on. It wouldn't be very nice. That would make me more of a horrible monster than I already am... Still introductions are so difficult. I was only able to give out my first name. I'll try to work on it.'_

"Kuki Ageha, nice to meet you," she settles with his attempt and extends her hand until-

"Ageha-sama!" a voice screeched the night.

"Oh, Kojyuurou you're late," a Kuki butler with dark blond spiky hair makes his way to Ageha despite the injuries shown on his clothing.

"I brought you some kelp tea... uwah!" he stumbles and lose the cup in midair. But none spilled.

"Here you go Ageha-chan and not a single drop of tea missing."

"Thank you, Hakai. Kojyuurou learn from this mistake so you don't end up troubling others like you did just now."

_'She sure is caring to others.'_ "Really it was no tro- "

"You idiot!" Ageha punches him into the air.

"Uwaaaahh Ageha-samaaaa!" the scream fades away into the night.

_'Never mind... I'm just going to head to the hotel. I judged her too quickly. She is by far the strongest I've met so far in this country. Though...not as strong as Senpai...'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, chapter 3 is now up. I wanted to finish so I can relax on my exams with a clear mind. Also I've reedited chapters 1&2. I've learn a lot reading different kinds of fanfics. They are really fun to read like an really creative book. Both in a positive and negative way. Enjoy chapter 3. And... I DO NOT OWN MAJIKOI!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Welcome**

"Sir! Sir!" a man calls to someone.

"What is it!?" Don't you see I'm busy celebrating our recent success. And call me by my new rank, MHOEE01," he responded in a delighted groggy manner, sitting near a desk with bottles of liquor opened up and empty.

"Yes, MHOEE01!"

"Now what was it that you had to say to me that was so important you needed to interrupt my business."

"Well... "

*BOOM*

"What was that!?" his eyes widen from shock.

"Intruders, they have infiltrated the base."

"What!? Why didn't tell me sooner idiot! This is probably the work of them! Give me the report on the number of trespassers."

"I'm getting a report now on the cameras... Only one!"

"What are my men doing right now? They should be on the move."

"The radar shows more than half have already been wiped out."

"B-But we have nearly one hundred men station here. That many of my men were wiped out by one person... Where is his location now!?"

"At the storage of the imported goods."

*BOOM*

"Don't tell me... "

"He blew them all up."

"That bastard! Tell the man to surround him and fire without warning at his new location. That guy won't escape so easily."

"A new update, MHOEE01. The intruder has been apprehended."

"Oh, that quick? Then tell them to tie him to a state he is completely immobilized. Once that is done bring him to me. If he won't cooperate, I will have no choice to use extreme interrogations," MHOEE01 declares. "We do need to get to the bottom of the series of interferences that have hindered the organization's plans, and once I'm finished with him, he will be sent off to pay for his crimes."

"Too bad that deplorable plan of yours will never succeed," the intruder speaks with a modify pitch appearing before them in a black jump suit and a panda mask. "And how misfortunate for me to hear such. Starting now your pain will become double than originally planned."

"Weren't you captured!?"

"Misinformation is all I have to say on my explanation. How bout commenting on my mask?"

He is surprise to see that the intruder came out wide in the open, showing off his overconfidence provokes him to take drastic measures. "We will see about that! This base will not fall!" the man throws a grenade at him jumping away from the estimate blast radius. Once exploded some of their mechanical equipment got caught up causing a combustion to occur. "Hah! That was reckless of me to use a grenade inside but that took care of everything.''

"Are you sure?"

A cold drop of sweat comes from his head. Turns to see that the flames have faded away with him not moving from the spot he stood. The mask loosely falls off suddenly. "It can't be... we are up against this monster! Why do you have to be our enemy!?"

"That really isn't really important." _'Buying this loose mask was an error.'_ Maskless looks at the helpless grunt. "Hey shivers, leave now and I won't lay a hand on you."

The grunt was astonished. "R-Really?"

"Five."

He dashes away taking the generous opportunity. "Thank you!"

_'How pathetic.'_ "Just you now."

"Damn my subordinate. No matter if one grenade isn't enough I'll use two! I was know as Ichirou the Crazed Baster!" two grenades are held in his hands.

"You should really refrain from drinking. Not just by that stupid plan of yours. This room reeks in disgust and I'm not talking about the booze."

"Your pretty calm. I was aiming your legs last time, but now I will take my chances."

"As much as I would love to hear the descriptive details, I really believe it's time to say bye... to this building as it falls like your life."

At that moment he had thrown his explosives. "Take this!"

"Pointless," they are deflective so fast his opponent couldn't see it coming towards him.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaa!" his arm on the right and the leg on his left were blown apart.

"I'm not going to let you die by my hands, be such a waste. I want you to die painfully in this building along with your pointless goal. Reflect on changing this world better, next time in the afterlife," he hops off a window to a nearby building in the night counting down. "Three... two...one..." the building has been set a flame, beginning to collapse. "You burned my building down, I'll burn one back." '_Not that I actually cared about it anyway.'_

"So by the sound of crackles, the mission was a success," a voice came out of his phone.

"Did I forget to hang-up before my strike. Did it scare you listening to all the baddy bad noises, Isamu-kun?"

"Please don't belittle me like that..." Isamu's flustered voice detecting a minor case of offense.

"My bad."

"So, about the guy you let go..."

"He is good as dead. My disguise slipped off so there was no chance I could let him go. Not like I planned anyone to live to begin with." '_If I had he could have reported my identity to his superiors after he escaped. I stopped any attempts made by any of them by rigging ever door with explosives. That fleeing guy deserved it. _ _At least I gave the pleasure of him seeing the face that ending his life. Something that he can curse about on the other side.'_

"...I'm not surprised."

"Did you really think I go soft on my enemies," he laughs.

"No, of course not! And when are you going to quit with that modifier!"

"I'm not bored with it yet."

"...I'm not surprised. You always get me so worked up."

"Like how you reacted to when I gave Karasu my apartment key, Isamu-kun was assuming naughty things weren't you, you have such an dirty imagination, don't you?"

"No I do not! I'm not the only one who come to that conclusion with the little knowledge you informed me with! I didn't think anything indecent or like that. I-I just thought- "

"I would use myself in a honey trap to get my chance at him. Hahah! Using a tactic like that is way beneath me. Plus I'm not exactly sure which team Karasu plays for. When the time comes, it will be a complete defeat. Now since you didn't ignore my extended phone call, you must have been waiting to give a report to me."

"Right, Master. Karasu should be coming back tomorrow."

"I see. My plans here are done for the time being. Just need to wait for the next phrase to be carried in motion."

"I'll be right with you. Always..."

"You're such a precious and loyal piece of mine. Try to stay that way," he said before hanging up. '_I wonder what you're up to now, Karasu.'_

* * *

April 24th

Nanahama Hotel

*BEEP**BEEP**BEEP*

_'The sound of a caring unpleasant wake up call so early in the morning. I guess the h in hotel stands for high class, same could be said with the m in motel standing for middle class, there should be a lotel stay place for low class. Nah, that's too silly.' _Hakai wakes up and smacks his alarm off. He gets set, then prepares to take his leave outside until he sees a recent face calling out to him.

"Oh Hakai, Good morning," said Ageha.

"Good morning to you too, Ageha-chan. You're up pretty early aren't you?"

"The same can be said to you."

"Yeah, at the same time..."

"Quite the coincidence isn't it?''

The hot blooded butler makes the scene. "Has he arrived yet!? Has Hakai arrived!? The person you wanted to wait for-"

"Kojyuurou, you blabbermouth!" Ageha strikes the butler.

"Guwah!" the butler flies to the roof only to be stop crashing in by a silver haired jumping up and smacking him down to the floor.

"Ageha-chan, you should be more careful. Just because this hotel is rented out and you can afford to pay for damages doesn't mean you should make a habit out of it."

"I appreciate advice, but why did you smack Kojyuurou instead of catching him?"

"I thought you wanted him to smash into something. I'm sorry that I couldn't perform well compared to your elegant hit."

"...Why don't you take a seat and join me. You shouldn't leave without having some breakfast." '_Does Hakai think of me for one of those stereotypical masters that are cruel to their_ _servants?' _Ageha asked herself.

_'I do have some time before the seabus leaves.' _"Sure, why not." _I like to think she is a caring person despite abusing Kojyuurou.' "_How about you sit down as well.'' Hakai talks to Kojyuurou who is getting back to his feet. _'This_ _guy sure can take a hit despite his lack of fighting skills. Endurance must be his strongest point. In a manga hot blooded types would describe him quite accurately. I also expect him to be a dunce type.'_

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine with just standing, serving Ageha-sama," he replies with a smile as he pours a cup for him.

It was a very pleasant for Hakai eating with others who don't anything about him so they can't expect too much. Ageha told him he had a lot of hidden talent, she having an eye for noticing such. When Hakai mention he was going to Kawakami she offered a part time job at the Kuki Corporation. It made him downhearted having to reject her offer not giving a specific reason, but she understands having his privacy.

After that, the time was perfect to leave on the seabus to arrive in Nanastation, taking the Nankaido line which leads to Kawakami Station. The ride this time was more worse than the last. He might end up being siderodromophobic or making a turn for the worse into manifesting a fear for all types of transportation.

_'Bloody hell I say!'_

* * *

Back at Kawakami and starting from square one. There is still no clue pertaining to what his primary objective was in coming to this city. Hakai knows that the reason can't be only that of the Organization. The words of Kawakami Academy flashed in his mind was the only lead given.

_'Maybe I shouldn't pay heed to what the message said, but pay attention to how the message was given to me.'_ With that he headed to the Tama Bridge taking a stroll around. '_Let see... I went along this bridge, met a delinquent girl, then went the riverside to take a nap, and met a drowsy girl._

He is not sure if retracing my steps will help, at least it is worth a shot. Hakia holds up a luxurious apple he saved from the hotel.

'_Might as well have a snack while investigating. ...!' _

At that moment a four legged beast charged at him catching him off guard dropping to the ground.

"Whoa Hamachidori!" a voice coming from above the beast. "Heel!" It raises it's two front legs for a stomp aiming for the boy on the ground.

_'A four legged beast... that is what the fortune teller must have been telling me about! She warned me to make a move across the left.'_ He does as instructed successfully dodging only to be hit by a dropped object from the ground by something from above. "Ow."

"Are you alright," the fallen object spoke. It was a very long, blond haired, blue eyed girl having twin tails each tied by a red ribbon with spiky bangs. She stares concern about her cushion.

_'Did that fortune teller also see this coming. I wonder... hm?' _"Yes," he says "And that horse of yours took my apple away. Thank you very much for having it consumed," Hakai says nicely in a sarcastically tone.

"Hamichidori does like apples, but I didn't know you would be thankful for having my horse consume your perishables," she gets off of him.

_'Does she know the meaning of the word sarcasm? I bet not. She does has some martial art skills. Hamichidori? That be the name of the beast... no it's a gray horse. Looks like horses do roam this area, they are not seen as much, I just wasn't around for them to arrived.' _"No problem. Let's put this all behind us." Hakai stands back up.

"Yes lets, and thank you very much for breaking my fall."

"It wasn't my intention to be honest. It was a prediction told to me that a vague situation like this would occur."

"Oh, you were guided by an oracle!" the girl eyes gleamed with fascination coming to her own conclusion."

"Well technically, but-"

"How amazing a samurai had spirtual guidance. Helping you to walk the path of bushido."

"What...? ...I guess you can interpret it like that..."

"This country of samurai is really wonderful. I'm looking forward to study here and experience the Japanese culture."

"..." _ 'Now that I'm looking closely at her... she must be from abroad. A foreigner from another country that is having a wrong interpretation of the today here. Being stuck to dream about an image of the country you love that is in a different era. Her pronunciation is so natural.'_ "Hey, you're wearing a white blue trimmed school uniform. Around this time, school should be starting, you don't want to be late now right?"

"...! Your right. I'm ashamed of myself for being sidetrack like this. I must take my leave immediately. Father is waiting for me," she climbs back on the horse. "This is goodbye warrior of Japan. May our paths cross again," she rides off to her destination.

_'I hope someone fixes that misunderstanding of hers. Time to eat my luxurious... damn... that horse... Oh well, I'll just go to another place to have a bite. Never too early for lunch especially having a light breakfast to avoid hurling on the train of misfortune. Hnn, last time I met a strange sword delinquent girl and now I meet a misconceive goody two shoes.'_

Good and bad are opposites, so he makes a conclusion that retracing his steps will lead nowhere. He has already knew that it was a long shot from the very beginning only to at least wanting to give it a try. His main purpose coming here won't return from doing stuff like walking on a weird emitting bridge of strange individuals. That was clear to him.

* * *

With that Hakai goes off to the Kinryugai shopping district. They have a cafe close by he remembered. He makes his order to the waitress then seeing a pair of out of place people walking alongside a gray horse. One was an adult and the other was an older women.

_'From history, their navy blue clothing dictate they are from the German Military. What business do they have here? Might as well ask.' _"Guten Morgan. Wei geht's dir. Und was hat hierhind verschiagen?" he calls out to them.

Their attention directs to him.

"We are just on business dropping off my daughter," said the glasses wearing adult. He has short blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, that is all," spoke out the older women, her spiky very long red hair. She has an red eye on her left and a black eye patch on her right. "I would have liked to see off milady off in person though..." she couldn't help saying out loud.

"Now Margit, this is for Chris's sake, to toughen her up. She will need to slowly adapt more at a later date. For now, this is the least she must endure."

"Right, Lieutenant General."

"Oh, you guys can speak Japanese very well," commented Hakai.

"You are not bad yourself. I will praise that you are able to speak German to a high state, but not perfect enough."

"You're right. Out of the six languages I mastered, German is my least fluent. I can't cope using a authoritative pitch when I speak. It is fine as long as people can understand me."

"Nonsense. I've mastered more languages and can speak them all perfectly. Your excuses are not acceptable."

"Well, I'm not like you. I can't be able to compete on a level as high as you on something so detailed."

"Japanese people sure are modest," the Lt. General joined into the conversation. "You should have more confidence in yourself young samurai."

'_So another one...' ...! On the topic of misunderstanding people, that girl from before seems to be engage in a battle with another. She will most definitely win the fight since her level is higher._ "So lieutenant, being one from another country and coming here to drop her off must mean you... really care for her."

"Yes my daughter is very precious to me. Chris's eyes is even more prettier than Niagara Falls," he smiles at the thought of his daughter."

"Wow!" '_I envy her for having__ a caring father_.' "She must be really pretty then."

"I know right, here have a look." he picks up his phone and shows his main screen picture of her daughter in awe watching a historical drama with the sign Studio Park in the background.

"Oh, that is the girl from the bridge." '_I just realized that horse is the same one from before.'_

"You've seen her?"

"Yes, her horse made a charge at me eating my precious apple and she fell off."

"What!?"

"Is milady alright!?" asked Margit, feeling bad she wasn't there for her.

"Don't worry," Hakai speaks calmly. "Your daughter's fall was broken by my body."

"Oh, that is a relief," the father deeply exhales along with Margit. "She did seem to be in good condition in class. For a second I thought Chris was acting tough so I wouldn't worry about her. How ashamed I would be for not noticing. If the Chris had been hurt, then Hamachidori would have been on a one way trip to the slaughter house!"

_'They are not asking about my own health, not that I'm already used to it.'_

"You saved my daughter, thank you."

"No need to say that. But foreigners from another country I do have a question for people who love Japan like your daughter, tell me about your opinion regarding the current recession and how it damages your view on this country."

The lieutenant turns to his subordinate. "...Margit, please wait outside the shopping district."

"But-" she tries to reply.

"Go," he orders.

"Yes sir," she obediently takes her leave.

The lieutenant general takes a breath before speaking about his views. A sore spot it is for him. "The recession isn't the only problem. Japan is falling from its past years. It has become too peaceful."

"What is wrong with that? Isn't peace good?" Hakai questions.

"I'm not saying there is anything wrong with peace, just that the people are too use to peace."

"I'm here and I am not use to peace. To me, so far this place is considered a paradise from where I come from."

"You will slowly become like them all the same."

"You know that there are many places worst than here I know about without even visiting. A solider like you should be aware of that. Indeed I thought about what you're thinking about, but this country isn't beyond saving. I know that. People grow through everyday incidents. Doesn't matter whether it be good or bad, both play an role in preparing us for anything that comes hurling our way. You shouldn't underestimate the bushido spirit that your daughter speaks of, even though she is not knowledge on Japan's edges her words speak from heart."

"You are special for your age. I do understand in what you're saying, I have no idea how much longer I can think so naively, but hearing your opinion from your mouth gives me something to think about. A person like you around here just might make an impact. Perhaps I can believe a while longer. It was a great meeting you," he doesn't ask for his name in hopes that one day it will be announce to him in a grand spectacle and departs after his subordinate.

Soon after the waitress had given what he requested. Hot green tea and some sweets for his lunch. When finished, he is back at finding a trigger to his purpose here. Hakia dwells on it for a while then decides that with so much free time he might as well do some of his redecorating of his own taste having nothing better to do.

* * *

Several hours later...

*BEEP**BEEP*

_'Hm? Who is calling me?' _He checks caller idea and picks up. "Hello, MHOEC01."

"Hello, Karasu-sama. How are you? It's been too long" a male spoke in a honeyed voice. Usually people of Hakai's contacts use a modified voice to communicate with one another. This one does not.

"...I'm the same as always, how about you?"

"Good, just wondering if you plan to tell anyone?"

"Tell anyone what?" Hakai not having a clue on what he is going on about.

"That you lost your memories."

_'What!?' _"...H-How did you come to that statement?"

MHOEC01 takes a deep breath before he began his explanation. "First is you called me to make those hotel reservations back when, while you usually call MHOEA01 or MHOEB01. You maybe a forgetful person but not when it comes to work. Second is that when you called back to complain about Panuwat, you weren't surprise that I sent him."

"Why would I be surprised?"

"Because he is one of your cards that I shouldn't even know about. There are others, shall I go on?"

"...No need, you're right, I have lost some of my memories. I didn't want anyone to worry about me."

"Some? Give me the specifics," MHOEC01 inquires.

"My memory gap is around two years and a couple of tiny scraps. During those two, it seems I have kept a diary detailing my everyday." _'Was I trying to see if I be a candidate to become God or something?'_ But..."

"But..." he knowing there was more to it since he wouldn't have been caught if all he said was all clear.

"Most of it has been mysteriously erased."

"I see. Did it also occur that your phone could have been could tampered with by someone?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure whether or not to believe that. "

"Quite the case, but that can be solved in a later time. Right now is the time of recollection."

"True there are some questions I need to ask of you." _'The only question that can't be answer is my main purpose for coming here. My life and my work are separate from each other according to the diary.'_

"Ask away, Karasu-sama. Call to me, and I will answer you; I will tell you things great beyond reach of your knowledge. To answer them the best I can as the organization's informant."

_'An informant, eh.'_ "You were the one in charge of my hotel arrangements, but that is not the only thing you took part it."

"W-Well, I also had arranged that trucker to pick you up. No offense but hitchhiking is not you're brightest idea."

"Just as I thought. I was searching MHO's chat room and notice that informant37 posted about having a client picked up by a driver and paid him to pull a certain prank on him. Now to the serious matter... Did you...! Did you intentionally tell him to give me that literature trash!?" _'No matter how many times I think about it no one would make such a mistake from insolence.'_

"H-Hahaha... you got me," he admitted. "It was suppose to be a harmless joke to lighten your mood, but to hear you react like this now, never did I take you as one having much interest in literature."

"Are... you kidding me!" Hakai's voice screeches over the phone. "Books and manga especially are what created this world in the first place! Why has man evolved so much over time!?"

"God."

"Wrong! It was books! The candies of knowledge and life! What is the main reason Japan hasn't fallen over to the recession!?"

"The goodwill of the people?"

"Wrong again. It was all thanks to the birth of manga. They export hundreds or even thousands to other nations to keep Japan on its feet. It is thanks to the artist who is known as the god of manga. He saved this country and was right to say that his manga was different from those before him. Do you not see that pulling such a stunt like that is amoral and is an act of terrorism in the unwritten book of rules of the freak in universe."

"..." he is completely speechless before his preaching with such unwavering passion.

"...Oh, I got a little off topic there for a second. My bad," Hakai returns to his soothing tone of voice."

_'A little off topic?' _MHOEC01 dwells on not being the right words at his ideal performance.

"Since, you sent that trucker, that means you knew that I've been kidnapped before I had ever called you to make those hotel reservations. Explain that to me."

"That's an easy one. We had receive Intel that our unknown enemies had hired mercenaries to capture you. I sent a team to track them and they end up seeing your captured into their jet, but they noticed you were smiling showing that you had it under control, but had them put a tracker to scope out your location for clues to the enemies."

"Did you ever find out anything or who sent them?"

"Unfortunately, no. Karasu-sama had to burn everything to the ground."

"Well... there was no chance that there would have been any to begin with."

"You got a point, we have no Intel on who we are dealing with. They are considered a serious threat to MHO."

"Why was I even targeted? Now that I think about, their client never did showed up. What was the point? Unless-"

"There goal was to keep you out of Kawakami for a while?" he finished his sentence for him. " They are aware of your existence somehow. With you gone they can slip under our radar into Kawakami since none of the main bases are station there. High detection is one of your specialties."

"I see..." _'Though the opposite to detect is to be considered higher.'_ "Next is how did I manage to travel from Chugoku to Kyoto, Kansai to the Ishikawa Prefecture part of Hokuriku, Chubu. The Japan's Geographical roads does not match the time frame I was able to make it. Even with the fastest automobile, it would be impossible though ordinary means and also calculating the traffic. The only possible way is from-"

"You're side project," he cuts him off. " the spritual energy synchronization project."

"...!"

"Don't worry. You sent us some prototypes long before your memory was lost. With what you sent to us it is now possible to travel a farther distance more smoothly. We also have secret passages for our own use. Even though the organization finances them, their considered your employees, they still are working on the main project according to reports."

"Project Benemoth..." the words left his mouth. "The project that will move the organization's goal a step closer."

"Yes, that's right. MHO's goal to spread peace throughout the world after all."

_'According to_ _my phone's diary. The MH is an organization created to uphold peace in the world starting with Japan within the shadows. There motto is that the word dark has many interpretations, ours is rising peace. To put a stop to the corruption. There are factions ranked A to H each consisting of ninety nine members, 01 to 99. If you have an additional letter after the O in your rank that means you're an executive. The lower the number, the higher your rank is, the same goes for the letters. The organization is headed by MHOEA01, MHOEB1, and MHOEC1.' _"Do you know why my code name is Karasu?"

"...That is the name you chose to call yourself, you as a member of the special forces unit."

"Special forces unit?"

"You don't remember that either?" MHOEC1 sighs at having to explain simple things to a guy that should know this kind of basic stuff. "...A member of the special forces is a group that is only known by the top three executives and works on special assignments given by us."

"OK," now starting to understand. "The diary also never mention what does MH stands for?

"Masochistic Heaven~"

"...R-Really?" Hakai actually believing that he was actually being serious.

"Not really silly. Only the late founder would know and never bothered to mention since the name MH doesn't matter on how we operate. It is said it stands for several interpretations like the word dark or maybe having only one true meaning. No one really cares anyway. You shouldn't pay any mind to it. Now... it is my turn to ask you questions," said MHOEC1 in serious tone. "Has anyone besides me figured out you had amnesia or has any of the top two executives contacted you since?"

"No, I don't believe anyone but you knows and I haven't talk them yet."

"Let's keep it that way. We don't need to cause unneeded tension that will effect the organization, we have enough dealing with the unknown force. Do you understand, Karasu-sama?"

"Yes, but what if they see through me? How will I convince them that I'm still me?"

"I will text you a list on how you use to act. And always answer your phone on the third ring. You usually do that."

"Thanks for the info." _'Now I know why I never installed that epic ringtone before.'_

"Now I will be going n- Wait!" he stopped himself. " I almost forgot why I called in the first place."

"Looks like we are both forgetful people," laughed Hakai.

"No..." he said flatly. "Your level of forgetfulness exceeds anyone I ever met."

"Fair enough. Continue."

"You see I have a side job here, but am too busy with my work. I need you to take it in my stead."

"Ok, what is the job?"

"A package will be dropped along the Tama Bridge and you are in charged to guard it till the client arrives with the password, you will be texted a copy, never know who might be listening in. I hadn't had the time or troops to scout the area for my client's location for the pilot. During your stay at Kawakami, expect calls from either me and the other two for jobs needed to be done. Be careful, this is bye for now," he hangs up.

_'That was a long chat. At least my questions have been answered... for now.'_

* * *

Hakai waits at the Tama River for the package to be dropped off. He waits for a while then a question comes to his head. Where specifically is the pilot going to drop the package?

"Ack!" he utters a yelp as the package dropped on his head from the sky. _'Why didn't I see this coming...? What is in that package, bricks? Now what's left is to wait for the-'_

*Grumble**Grumble*

_'What was that?'_

*Grumble**Grumble*

_'Oh, that's my stomach! Strange, just after I finished having lunch. Oh well, might as go fishing. One fish will be enough.' _

Hakai takes out a small red rod from his pocket, pulls to extend it to his height, wraps a white thread around it tightly, and ties a hook on the other end. He then casted the formed fishing rod into the river closing his eyes.

"Hey, there!" a shout comes toward him. It was some medium, spiky brown haired boy wearing a red bandana printed with a white dragon. He also has brown eyes.

"..." he is in deep focus.

"You are not from around here so you should know that the fish never are caught around this spot, except one time one splash out of the river and jumped into my hands, boy that was a fun surprise," he recalls.

"...!" his line is pulled. "Heave!" he pulls out two large yellowtail fish hook line and sinker.

"Wow! Nice going!" he applauses him. "You must have really good bait."

"Hm? When did you get here?"

"Eh! You didn't notice me, that's so cold..."

"Sorry...? Here, have this." he throws one of his yellowtail fish to him.

"What?" he catches the slippery fish. "Are you su-"

"No really, it's no trouble. I only wanted to catch one, how unfortunate it would be for one to go to waste, since there is no blond child imp that shoots lightning from his mouth in sight, I insist."

"Ok, thank you!" gladly accepting his fish.

"And for the record I didn't use any bait. It was all thanks to the honed skills that I learned to live off the land."

"That sounds cool." he said. "...Wait, what did I come here for... Oh, that's right!" he suddenly recalled. "Are you the guy that has the package?"

_'So he is the client? He is younger than I thought he be.' _"What is the password?"

He takes out a piece of paper and takes a breath. "Toată Scriptura este insuflată de Dumnezeu și de util în respingerea eroare, pentru ghidarea viețile oamenilor și învățându-i să fie în poziție vertical."

"Correct."

"Thank god, why would you make such a long and difficult pronunciation password? Manager made me repeat this over and over till I got it right!" he complains.

"I'm not the one who chose that password. I'm an errand boy just like you?"

"Oh, I see. What does the password mean?"

"I don't know. It's outside my language ring. I say perhaps Latin or something close. So is it trouble to ask what is inside the package?"

"A lot of books."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing..." _'MHOEC01... I'm going to ride your ass on this one! Withholding important life threatening information on being a book seller... I'm going to ride it so hard!'_

*BEEP**BEEP*

"...Are you going to answer that?"

"In a second."

*BEEP*

Hakai picks up the phone noticing that it's from someone unexpected. "Hello..."

"..."

"..."

A text is sent saying where are you right now.

_'There is no harm in telling.' _He sends the coordinates. "...Why do you want to know."

"..."

"Hello-"

The caller hanged up.

_'Suspicious... Why would he want to know where I am right now? Could he be trying to stalk me? Whatever it is, I feel like leaving before- ...! Something is approaching..."_

"There he is!"

"Let's get him!"

Two girls are running towards Hakai position. The first one that spoke has short brown hair having tied long ponytail, she has amber eyes. Second is a very long black haired, red eyed girl having a voluptuous body that his opposite to the first.

_'They both have training in martial art skills especially red eyes. Could they been sent by the ones that hired the missionaries? Got no time to deal with this... Must run!' _"Hey, hold onto my fish!" he chucks to him and begins to run like there is no tomorrow!"

"Hey, get back here!" said the dangerous one.

* * *

He makes it to the Tama Bridge on the run from his pursuers who is slowly gaining tail on Hakai inch by inch. The prey himself flashes a innocently devious smile thinking what he is going to do next.

_'Time to use my new toy. Rocket Dash!'_

"Onee-sama, he is running faster now!"

"Look at his feet closely, Wanko"

"...! His shoes are on fire!?"

"Yep. He is making this more interesting. I'll admit that."

_'Not exactly. These shoes were specially ordered from the MHO's shopping channel, given to me that day by Panuwat. Now they will never- What!?'_

In response, the black hair begins to pick up more speed, while the brown hair follows slowly behind her pace. The chase has returned back to phrase one. She gets excited at the idea that soy sauce has been added to the prey's side. Hakai is left with one option.

"Take this!" he shouted as he launches his rocket shoe off like a missile.

"Heh, that won't work,"she takes it head on with a punch sending it off the bridge. "Now, what is your ne- Guh!?" suddenly stopped in her place by another incoming shoe, buying enough time for him to break the distance. "I see...the first was a diversion..."

"O-Onee-sama, are you okay!?" said the younger sister.

"Hehe... yeah..." she shines a sadistically smile. "I'm going to enjoy catching him. When I do...! Hehe..."

Hakai reaches the end of the bridge, making his way back to Kinryugai.

_'I only manage to buy a little time. I sense an provoked aura coming here at a rapid pace. Need to act fast. I can't lose this game even if I'm playing the prey this time around. Game Choice!'_

[Lose them in the crowd]^

[Move through the ally]

[Unleash the bomb!]

[Lose them in the crowd]

[Move through the ally]^

[Unleash the bomb!]

[Lose them in the crowd]

[Move through the ally]

[Unleash the bomb!]^

[Lose them in the crowd]

[Move through the ally]

[Unleash the bomb!]^

[Lose them in the crowd]

[Move through the ally]

[Unleash the bomb!]^

[Lose them in the crowd]

[Move through the ally]

[Unleash the bomb!]^

[Lose them in the crowd]

^[Move through the ally]^

[Unleash the bomb!]

_'Using the unleash the bomb choice would be the most exciting and fun solution, but the collateral damage is too great for my heart to take. Innocent bystanders being crushed in the process wouldn't be right. The lose them in the crowd choice probably wouldn't work since those two are the type of people who aren't afraid to attract attention to themselves, unlike me who doesn't want to cause a scene. The move through the alley choice is the most logical and efficient option out of the three.' _

"Where did he go?" the younger sister squints around the area.

"Don't worry, I've already locked onto his presence," she points her finger to the direction of his location, crossing into an alley. "Let's go!"

"Right, Onee-sama!"

They follow him in pursuit. As they run though...

*CLANK*

"Wanko!"

"Whoa!" she barely manages to dodge an incoming net from above. "That was so close."

"Yeah, our target might have set up more traps around. Be more careful."

"No pr- Whoa!" she took another step and almost fell victim to a net trap from below.

Still on the run, Hakai continues to leads them to a series of traps in every alley he turns into. Headstrongly they still persist making his job not any easier, passing through all of his traps. The distance between them doesn't get any farther apart. The sisters make way into the last alley he entered, on their arrival, they see that the target has reached an dead end. He can no longer proceed any further.

"Got you now! Those childish tricks of yours has ended," the older sister charges forward ahead thinking she had the upperhand when it actually played right into his hands.

_'They're good being able to avoid my automatic or manual decorations, but they won't be able to deal with a combination of the two.'_ Hakai presses a switch.

*CLICK*

"What!?"

A wide rectangle piece of glass appears from the ground separating the two sisters, all being accord to Hakai's plan from the very start. He got the impression that by driving out the chase, she would get impatient and eventually go at her own pace leaving her sister behind. His next step...

*CLANK*

Another switch was activated.

"Onee- Wah!" she had took another step and a series of binding threads had tied the one called Wanko up, immobilizing her from doing any further action.

"Got her~" a soft voice comes from behind the two.

"...!" the black hair turns around to see the target has somehow appeared to the other side. She turns back and figures out what he thought was Hakai was actually a mirror reflection, now the real one stands beside her binding sister.

"Now stay quiet for a while," he puts his hands over her mouth. "So..." he trails off.

"So... what?"

"..."

"What is your next move?"

"...! I'm glad you asked," waiting for her to say something like that. "Before that... what do you think of my plan, pretty nifty, right? I almost thought it wouldn't have worked, but luckily you two were the head on types I exactly thought you two were. I'm quite pleased with the results so far..." he glimmers.

"You're not going to get off easily," she smirks. "Don't get ahead of yourself. If our tactician was here than you would have been caught in seconds."

"So... your blaming your failure by saying you didn't have enough people. Isn't that... hilarious!" Hakai laughs uncontrollably.

"H-Hey, it's not funny!" she blushes red realizing that it was embarrassing to excuse herself through the lack of people when her side had the advantage in numbers.

"I'll explain the predicament you're in, since I'm more than happy to evaluate the situation. First you and your sister are trapped in one way or another. Second is that the glass separates us is perlucor glass, a highly pure transparent material that is extremely durable. Three it would be hard to get through, taking too much time to get out and by then it would all be over. It is game over for you. It is my win."

"...If that is all you have to say then it's my turn to tell you something. I can appreciate your resistance and even managing to trap me. But... " she begins to give a cold glare. "Using a cowardly tactic such as using my sister as a hostage...! That-"

"Pfft...ahaha...hahahaha..."

"What's so funny!?"

"Oh nothing, just that you came to such a ridiculous conclusion. Do you even know my objective? Whoever said I was taking a hostage or anything of the sort. Your sister is not in any danger."

"Hm?" she doesn't make sense of that last line as to what has happen so far. "Then, why did you tie up Wanko if she isn't your hostage?"

"Ever heard the phrase, things go easier your way than others. Why did I tie her up... hnn? ...Why did I tie her up?"

"I'm asking you!"

"Oh right, sorry spaced out for a second." _'Why did I space out? Probably because I hadn't the chance to eat.' _"Like... you two were on my back, so I had to turn over and get on top. Get it?"

"Not really... Or at least I hope I'm not for your sake..."

"...Ok, I'm trying way too hard to explain this. I will put it short and simple. To get your attention."

"That's better."

"You kept chasing me, after all. There are questions that I need answered. Will you cooperate?"

"Why not, go right ahead," she says nonchalantly.

"What is your purpose here? Why were you even chasing someone like me? Who is calling the shots on you?"

"..."

"Well, you don't have to answer the questions. I don't really care,"_ 'Since I concluded they are not one of them or associated with the people who sent those mercenaries. These two are too flamboyant to carry out any stealth operations.'_ "Your sister will be safe either way, but whatever your goal was, it won't come to fruition because I'll just make sure to be never seen again and you can count on it..."

"...Wanko and I went on an errand from our old man asking us to find you. It was considered majorly important to him, instructing us to capture you the second we spotted you." _'The strange thing is the old man never gives me an important task. I can't afford to lose him. Just who is he?'_ She can't help contemplating it.

"Who is this old man you are referring to?"

"Kawakami Tesshin, the grandmaster of the Kawakami Temple."

"What business does he have with me?"

"He didn't tell me. Damn that old man for not giving me the details."

"When someone gives you an assignment, it is common to be left in the dark."

"You say that as if your some expert."

"...I see... I'm not gonna get any more out of you, so I'll just speak to your client myself."

"...!"

"Why are you raising your fist."

_'That old man! He said this guy wouldn't cooperate if I told him! And now I had to chase him only to end up losing this game of his!' _"Ha!" With one punch she shatters the glass.

_'You didn't have to break... Do you know how much time and MH points that cost!? No of course not...' _Hakai uncovers Wanko's mouth and untangles the threads. "There you go."

"Grrrrrr!" the freed girl growls at him.

"What's wrong? Oh. I know! I'm sorry that I didn't have a muzzle."

"That's not it! What do you think I am, a dog!?"

"Yes, aren't you called Wanko?"

"Come on, that is enough you two?" the older sister chimes in. "Let's get going," she can't wait to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

They arrive at the temple's entrance.

"Hey, old man we're back!"

_' A rumor says that __his place is said to be how this city has got its name. A famous training ground for martial artists. The other rumor can't be true since I myself was able to enter the gates. ...! Another strong presence. Could that be...'_

"Hohoho, Momo, Kazuko, I'm glad to see that my lovely granddaughters have returned in one piece," a gruff voice comes from a bald old man having a long grey beard and moustache.

_'...Kawakami Tesshin. I know heard that name somewhere way before and them... granddaughters... the two of them?'_

"We brought him."

"Look, look gramps. See we actually found him," Kazuko states the obvious.

_'One refers to the grandmaster of the Kawakami arts as old man and the other gramps. That is some respect they have for their elders. Especially him.'_

"Good work," Tesshin thanks them.

"Now that he is here, who exactly is he?" Momo gets to point.

"I was just getting to that," he answers back and looks straight at the boy who stares at him back. "It's good to finally meet in person, Taira Hakai."

_'...! Did he... did he... just say my full name?'_ "Do we know each other or something?" he gives a puzzled look to his greeting.

"Don't you remember? Hikari has asked me to take you in and enroll you into Kawakami Academy."

"What!?" the three said in surprised unison.

Momo being the first to response from the sudden news. "Hey old man, what is the meaning of this? You didn't tell us anything about having a new arrival."

The grandmaster gives a hardy laughter. "I planned on it being a surprise when he was suppose to arrive last Sunday. The letter she sent wrote that you had the habit of being a little late, but five days is an understatement!"

Hakai gives a simple response. "W-Well, ahaha... I forgot."

"Hnn... Fortunately I remember something your guardian had said to me one time. Similar people tend to find one another in undetermined situations. After hearing a little about you, I decided to send my granddaughters on that whim and it all managed to ended well."

"He only gave us photo to find you. I sent a copy of the photo to Yamato for a favor, and surprisingly he gave us exact coordinates to where you were. That's my little bro for you," said Momo.

_'So the boy who I met on the first day is named Yamato... So... my main reason must has something to do with staying here and going to Kawakami Academy. Wait! School!' _

_*LANE RESTORE* _

_'What was that just now? Looks like I'm the only one who heard that. I'll make a note on that later...'_ "What is your relationship with my guardian?" Hakai asked.

"Hikari is a close personal friend of mine, so there is no way I can refuse her request... literally..." Tesshin sweating bullets on that last part.

"Yes... I can understand where your coming from..." he shivers at the thought.

"Well that clears everything up. Welcome Hakai. I'm Kawakami Momoyo. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kawakami Kazuko. Nice to meet you!"

_'They aren't holding a grudge. That is a good start.' _"I'm... well you know... Let's try to get along."

"Okay! Now that gramp's errand is done, I can go on my run now." Kazuko runs off.

"Hey Hakai." Momoyo walks up to him. "Dodge this!" she raises her fist.

"..." Hakai takes the hit and kneels to the ground.

"Momo, what was that for!?" her grandfather alarmed at her action.

"...Sorry. I just thought that it was strange that an ordinary person would be staying here, so I had to make sure that you weren't hiding any more from me old man, sadly it seems Hakai doesn't have any martial arts training at all," Momoyo leaves disappointed.

_'She can't sense me. That's a relief. I need to hide myself for the time being, though Tesshin might already know... What really concerns me is that letter Hikari wrote to him.' _

"I apologize for my granddaughter's action. She can quite the troublemaker."

"Don't worry about. I'm already used to being fisted on several occasions. What's important is that she didn't break anything."

"That's good to hear. Now..." his expression turns tense. "Taira, there is some things I want to discuss with you in private."

"Please stop right there, I probably figure what you want to talk about. Can we discuss it later? Those two interrupted me while I was having a snack and I'm really starving." _"I also need to pay a visit to the apartment for my stuff.'_

"Sure. Whenever you have the time? We can discuss it over tea," Tesshin giving off a pleasantly warm atmosphere.

"I love to very much."


End file.
